Peace, Love, Trust
by Allisha87
Summary: What happens when the love of your life is in danger? What extreme will you go to to protect them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Loyalty. I've never known such a thing.

Whatever it may be for work, or for play. I consider myself a loyal person. If someone ever needed me I made sure that I was there no matter what circumstance. Hence the situation I am in now. Who knew that having your heart broken each and every single day could hurt more and more as the days pass.

In my case its not a broken heart. In this case it is my sanity along with my physical appearance and my emotional state. Physical pain I never thought that I would have to learn what that might feel like. Little did I know that I would be a victim of abuse? Whether I wanted it or not. I could never understand the victims that stayed in the same relationship that they were in. I understand know.

Pure fear.

Every day I tried to hide the new bruises that I had received the night before. Everyday I would try to act like nothing had been going on. Every day I had to lie to my closest friends. Every day I was scared out of my mind. Never once in my life did I wonder how I would die, but lately it has me wondering.

My name is Arizona Robbins and I am a pediatric surgeon for Seattle Grace Mercy West. I am in a abusive relationship.

Sure it is way easier to say this in your head rather than out loud. Cause your afraid that either no one will believe you or they will fill nothing but pity for you. I have never been one for attention or even to cause attention to come my way. That is not who I am or what I pride myself on. I pride myself with the work that I do with my kids. The job of saving their lives, rather than taking it away.

I am also in love, granted the one that I am in love with has no idea. I have become close friends with her since arriving at SGMW. I am too afraid to let my feelings be known for the sake of our friendship. God, how I would love to tell her my true feelings.

Her name is Calliope Torres. She is one of the most beautiful woman I have ever known. She is kind, caring, loving, LOYAL, as well as others. But mainly she is someone that you would want on your side in a sticky situation. My love for her grew more and more, the more I got to know her each and every day. She opened her arms to me when I needed a friend. Now I must protect her from a monster.

Every day I am reminded of my feeling for Calliope. As well as everyday I am punished for it.

I meet Dr. Randy Moore at a conference in Boston. We seemed to have hit it off. She seemed genuinely interested in the person that I was trying to make my life of. Little did I know she would be the cause of my pain, my suffering, and my out in life?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for sticking with me.

Sorry that my updates have been off but my computer decided that it was going to croak on me. had to go out and get a new one then my internet didnt want to work. So ya its been real fun for almost a month know. i know i left you hanging and trust me that was never my intention. i once again apologize. i do hope that you will enjoy the story though. It's my very first fanfic so be nice , with a cherry on top. Thanks guys. Enjoy.

Notice: I do not own any of these characters, though I would love to but i dont. Everything belongs to ShondaLand. what a genius lol.

Chapter 2.

I had meet Dr. Randy Moore at a conference that I was attending in Boston. She had seemed like a sweet person, but I had noticed, during the night that she had some private thoughts in mind. I had no intrest in that notion and politely. But i did offer to go to breakfast with her to learn a little bit more about each other as well as if advice would be needed for future cases.

Randy was a specialized cardiotharasic surgeon for peadiatrics. We had discussed old cases and ones that we would love to work on.

"So, Arizona. Where are you from?" she had asked after talk of medical oppinions.

"Well it depends on what country, and what part of the region." i stated truthfully.

"Wow, seems like you like to travel." Randy had this kind of cute, confused look on her face that made me laugh.

"Nah, don't get me wrong I like to travel, just not as often as I had. My father, the cornal, was in the marines and was based on some pretty wild place. like we once were based in Brasil. Thank god that the army base that we were located to was english speaking. Or i would have never been able to pass the 5th grade." i stated with a chuckle.

"Wow, that must have been exciting. Being in a place so out of orthodocs for you must have been strange." Randy had wandered out loud, but wasn't intended to be heard.

"actually it wasn't all that bad. To the natives they probably thought that wer were the most exotic thing that they saw. I had some pretty great times though. People were pretty skiddish at first, but once they got to know you, your pretty much adopted by that family." I responded.

"what about you? Any travels a\or random locations that you had gotten lost at?"

we continued our conversation back and forth for about 2 hours over breakfast. The conversation had seemed pretty easy going.

That same day I had was the last day that I would be in Boston. Randy and I had exchanged phone numbers for professional reasons, but as the time went on we had resumed a platonic friend ship through text messages.

About 4 months after the conference I recieved a text message from Randy.

**Hey what are you doing? -RM**

**Nothing much, just reading over some charts. Why? -A**

**Turn around -RM**

**What?-A**

**Turn around and you will find out.-RM**

I had turned around and who was standing at the nurses counter? None other than Randy herself.

I slowly made my way to where she was.

"Wow. Randy what are you doing here?"

"Well, it looks like we are going to be working together." Randy had this big grin on her face that kinda made her look creepy, but then it showed how truley excited she was to be working at SGMW hospital.

After Randy;s


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys for the delay. Computer has been acting funny. I dont get it. Brand new computer and yet it still screws up on me lol. Oh, well guess its just one of those things. Sorry for errors on the last chapter. I promise it will get better. Last chapter i just wanted to kinda introduce you to Dr. Randy Moore. It was just meant to be a brief story is all. Any who, shall we continue?

Ok, I soooo wish I owned these characters as well as the show, but it's just my luck that I dont.

Chapter 3.

Randy and I have been dating for a good three months now.

I never knew of Randy being an abusive person, In fact I have only known her to be the sweet and caring person that she was. Sure, we would have the occasional fight, but nothing physical.

Life has been pretty good. Life at the hospital was always chaotic, but that was nothing new. I hadn't found anything to complain about so far. Life was good.

Until it wasnt.

1 month ago.

I had just successfully removed a spinal tumor from one of my patients that I had been overseeing for the past year. I was able to get every ounce of the tumor that was haunting a 3 year old boy, of the name Brandon.

I had just given Brandon's parents the good news. I have always loved to see the joy on parents or family's face when you give them good news, such as this.

Brandon was going to be just fine.

Some of the nurses that was with me in the OR, had asked if i would like to go have a celebratory drink. I kindly accepted, cause at this point the last thing I wanted to do was go home after such an amazing day such as today.

After my shift ended I went to the locker room to change out of my scrubs. I sent a quick text to let Randy know that I would be late and that I was having a couple of drinks.

After waiting at least 10 mins for no reply, I decided to go ahead and head to Joe's, which was right around the corner from the hospital. Upon entering the pub I noticed the nurses sitting around a table. I quickly went to join them.

About an hour of mindless chit chat and the of couse the "Guess whose sleeping with who" gossip, I decided to call it a night.

Not wanting the night to end just yet, i decided to walk the short distance to my appartment that was five blocks away. It was such a beautiful night. The stars were shining and it was making me reflect about how well my life has turned for the better the last couple of months.

I had never in my life been as happy as I am know. I had a beautiful girlfriend that I thought the world of, great friends that I considered family, as well as my actually family. The only person that was missing from my life at the moment was Tim.

Tim was my brother. He died while serving our country for the freedom that most of us take advantage of. Growing up military style had me take life by a different perspective. Tim was my best friend and he always will be.

I had dileberatly walked a slow pace to just reflect on issues I was facing, as well as the future to come.

I finally made it to my appartment. I opened the door to find randy sitting on the couch watching t.v. which was odd considering that Randy didn't like television. Randy had told me one day that if she wanted to reduce her brain cells that she would be doing drugs rather than watching a re-run of Bevis and Buthead.

"Hey babe, i'm home"

I then turned around to take my coat and shoes off after I shut the door. I had barley gotten my Jacket off when I was flung to the floor.

Dun dun dun...So what do you think so far? Do you guys want more or should i just stop? Chapter 4 will come real soon.


	4. Chapter 4

So how did you all like the cliffhanger I left? I'm making up for lost time, that's taken me awhile to update. This chapter will be longer and slightly violent. Just to let you all know ahead of time.

Chapter 4.

"Son of a...What the hell?" was all that I could manage before I got a good look at Randy's face

Pure anger.

I have never seen the look of pure hatred, anger, resentment and all the others until I looked at her. It was by far the scariest look I have ever seen. I would have rather seen hurt more than anything at this point. I couldn't help but be speechless while she was talking to me. I was too afraid.

"Do you think I'm stupid Arizona? Do you think that I wouldn't find out?" Randy all but spit at me. She was moving toward me with each and every word that she said. I was still lying in a heap on the floor, to stunned to move.

The only word that I was able to form throughout the whole night to Randy was...

"What?" I all but whispered. I was in shock. I had no clue as to what she was even talking about.

Randy had kept getting closer and closer each step that she took. I had somehow managed to scoot myself back, until my back hit the bottom of the couch.

"Of all the people to cheat in the world, I would never have thought it would be you!" she had started to scream by know. I wasn't able to comprehend what she was saying, all i knew was I had no way of getting out of this.

"Your not even denying that you cheated on me. Your just a whore arn't you? Did she make you feel good? Did she make you scream like I do? Did it feel good to touch someone else?"

I finally caught on to what she was talking about. I had never cheated on her, nor did I ever plan on it. I have been cheated on and trust me, it wasn't the best feeling in the world.

I had just sat their trying to form word, but nothing came out. I was trying to tell her that i hadn't cheated on her in the most delecate ways as not to piss her off anymore than she already was. But still, I could not come up with the right words.

By this time she was standing right beside me. I figured that if we were going to fight about something so stupid, such as this, Iwasn't going to be looking up at her. I was going to be eye level with her instead. Just as I got to my knees to stand up, Randy had already knocked me down again.

"Since you like to be on your back so much, you might as well stay down their." Her words were like venom. It was like a slap in the face for something that I didn't even do.

I couldn't help the tears that sprang to my eyes. They had yet to fall though. I tried once again to stand. But yet again was knocked down, this time with her foot connecting to my side. I fell to the floor once more. I couldn't breath. Itried my hardest to try and take a breath but it was like I forgot how to breath.

I still was not able to catch my breath when another hard kick landed at my ribs again. I could have sworn that I heard them either crack or worse, break.

With the renewed pain, I somehow was able to gasp for breath. Tears had started to truley fall this time, their was no way of stopping them, no matter how hard I tried.

"If I can't have you, I will make sure that no one else will want you. I will make your life a living hell like you have made mine. Do you understand me?"

I had managed to get on my hands a knees to somewhat relieve the pressure from my ribs as well as try to breath. I was able to take a couple of short breaths when more of Randy's fancy foot work decided to tap all over my right side. She seemed to have favored.

I lay flat on the floor until Randy had decided that I wasn't being as responsive as she had hoped for. I was soon thrown against a wall with Randy pinning me to it. My back was to her front. I had tried to struggle out of her arms, but the pain I was feeling made it as if I was trying to scratch an itch rather then get out of her embrace.

I had never been a holy person, but words of prayer were slipping through my lips before I could even register them.

"No use praying now, your an adulterer. Might as well give up." Randy seethed.

Each time I managed to squirm in Randy's arms her elbow would press to my side that was already damaged. Electing a gasp or a scream out of me. I had managed one rather large scream from my already horse throat when Randy grabbed a handful of my hair and slamed my head into the wall in front of me. I started to feel extremly dizzy.

When she realized that I wasn't going to be moving for a minute, she loosened her hold on me to the slightest. With less of a hold on me, Randy was fiddeling mith something metal that I could hear clink every so often. What she didn't expect was that I was trying to plan my get away.

Slack, i have never been so grateful for it before but now I saw it as my chance. Probably the only chance that I would get to being away from her.

I turned in her light embrace and started to run for the door. I wan't able to make it that far, when Randy grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked me backwards onto the wood flooring, trying to brace myself for the impact, I land on my wrist wrong and a SNAP echoes throughout my whole being.

She then bent down and lifted my head to look at her. She then proceeded to slap me over and over, here and their she would add a bite mark to either my face or neck as if to claim what was her's.

After the slapping and biting, I started to feel myself go limp. Before I could let the weight of the pain that I was facing overtake me, Randy's foot connected with my left side this time.

"Dont (kick) you (kick) dare (kick) fall (Kick) asleep (Slap) on (slap) me."

I was fully awake by now due to the assult being done to me. Randy obviously wasn't done with me just yet. When I was able to crack an eye open I noticed that she was holding her belt in her hands.

"Roll over now!"

I tried my hardest to comply with her. But my body had other ideas. Growing impatient Randy rolled me over and ripped my shirt from my back.

"You deserve every bit of this. You brought this to your self. Say it"

I caouldn't say anything. My throat was sore and swollen from the crying that I did earlier as well as screaming.

Unsatified without a response, Randy used ber belt in her hand to whip my back. Not even stopping to take a breath, she just kept going.

Finally I just gave up. I lay their in pain as well as broken. After one final blow to my back, buckle side down, I passed out.

My last thought before unconsiousness set in was. I hope I live

so my lovies, what did you think? Let me know what you think. Sorry for any grammer misspellings, or puncuation. Not the best I know. But hey, at least I try. lol

Thanks again for sticking with me. Much love to you all.

3 Allisha87


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys for a late update. I've had a major toothach. Its making my ear hurt. Anywho. How did you guys like the last update? Pretty intense right? I have to say it, but how cute was 8x07 when Callie and Arizona were on the baseball field? Totally cute!

Ok aany who lol Shall we get this stared? I know at least one of you want an update.

Chapter 5.

I have no idea how long I layed on the floor for. I slowly regained my conciuosness, I slowly very slowly looked around to find that I was still in my apartment. I tried to sit up, but was hit with a pain that I had never experienced before, so I layed back down.

I felt pain on my sides as well as my back. I couldn't remember what happened. I took a few glances around and noticed that their was blood beside me. Panic mode started to hit. With out thinking I tried once more to get up. Nope, wasn't happening.

I chanced a look at the front door and saw my way out, my purse. I slowly crawled over to it. Stopping everyonce in a while to catch my breath. The pain was to unreal. What the hell happened to me? I remember coming home, but that's as far as it goes. Everything else seems to blank in my fuzzy mind right now.

It seemed like it took me an hour to reach my purse, when I did i quickly fumbled through it and found what I was looking for. My cell phone. I searched my contacts to call someone that I knew and trusted. Every person that I thought of was either busey or working and I wasn't one to ruin their plans. I finally found one person that I trusted and wouldn't judge me.

I quickly set out to dial the fimiliar number, buy the time i heard her voice i lost my battle with not shedding a tear.

"Hello?" came my savior's voice. I wasn't one to usually call her, but at this point I didn't know what else to do.

"Help me,please" I wasn't registering anything that was coming out of my mouth, I didn't even sound like myself, i sounded alien.

"Arizona? Where are you?" She started to sound frantic on the phone, and I was starting to feel very tired again. I was going to try my hardest to stay matter what.

"Bailey, please help me. Home" Then I passed out once more.

I woke up to white walls, that were moving.

Pretty fast to where it was making me feel nauseous, as well as making my head pound. Have you ever had a dream where your in this great big bubble, trying to get out and you try and try and you still don't manage it? Until someone is outside of the bubble with a needle. Then you look down and find that if they pop your bubble that you will either die or fall pretty hard? Then the person outside pop's the bubble and you wake up in sweat and your heart beating out of your chest? well my situation is sort of like that feeling.

It's like you know where you are, but you still cant help but ask where you are. Confusing? Tell me about it.

I had heard Bailey calling my name, but i couldnt speak.

"Arizona, stay awake for me." Nope didn't happen.

My dreams came easy for me.

Don't ask me what they were about cause i have no idea. As soon as I had them they would be gone, to start all over again.

I woke once more, feeling trapped. I turned my head slightly to the left and found someone there that I would have never expected.

Callie.

Why was she here? As much as I love that she would be by me, I was terrified to have her see me like this. Like, I was the weekest person in the world.

What horrified me the most was, I felt safe.

I haven't experienced that in so long. Callie was holding my right hand with a death drip. I couldn't help but to take in her features. She was sitting in a chair with her upperbody leaning against the bed. Her head was resting on her arms with my right hand in her left. She looked so peaceful when she slept. She had her scrubs on.

I thought yesterday was her day off?

I turned my head to the left and saw two other bodies in the room with me. Mark and Teddy.

Mark has his feet propped up on the bed with Teddy leaning on him. They, of course, were asleep. I felt uneasy having Mark their but in a comforting way.

I squeezed Callie's hand, not really knowing I did, until she squeezed back. I looked back at her, she was awake.

'Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked

"What happened?" I asked. Cause I still could not remember anything. Hoping that maybe someone had the answer.

"You don't remember?" she asked. I could tell that their was concern in her voice, along with something else.

I started to feel like my head was spinning. I could feel my eyes go wide. What happened to me? How did I get here? I lifted my left hand to try and rub my face, but noticed that it felt heavier than normal. I took a glance at it and saw a bright pink cast.

"Oh. My. God. What. The. Hell. Happened." Panic. I was panicked. I couldnt think properly. I was trying to catch my breath. Short pants echoed my body.

"Shhhhh...Calm down Arizona. It's ok. your safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

By this time she was on my bed holding me, the tears that I did'nt know were falling had finally caught my attention.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cry on you." this earned me a concerned glance.

"Arizona, it's ok. Your in pain. You deserve to cry. Just let it out." I did.

About 20 minutes later, after my tears had subsided I noticed that Callie and I were the only ones their now. Mark and Teddy had left. The door was closed now as well. Callie was whispering in my ear

"I'm right here, it's ok. Breath, just breath. Their you go. Slow, deep breaths." All words of comfort.

"Callie"

"Shh...its ok, just relax." I started to feel drowsy. Thinking that I was probably asleep, callie tried to get up. No doubt either to go to work or home. I gripped her arm. Just wanting to feel safe a little longer.

"Please, dont go." I half beggeed, half pleaded.

"Ok, i'll stay as long as you need. Sit up a little." I complied. she slipped behind me and held me close.

I snuggled into her side, ignoring the pain in my sides as well as my back. Exhaustion came early with out even a remembrace of a thought about it.

2 Hours Later

I was awoken to my door opening. Callie, Mark, Bailey and Chief Webber all walked in. I felt so exposed. I thought that I was in serious trouble. Callie came over to me side and sat on my side of the bed holding my hand. The door opened once again and Derrick was as well in with all of us.

Thanking whoever it was, more likely Bailey, that their were no interns in the room with us.

Callie turned to look at me.

"Were all here to present your case. Their's going to be some pretty graphic details. ok. I'm going to stay right here with you."

I just nodded.

"Who is going first?" Chief Webber asked.

"I will" Callie said.

"You were brought in last night, with 5 broken ribs, a broken wrist as well as a sprained ankle. I had to place pins in your wrist to help stabalize it. You have a wrap that is around your ribs to stabalize them as well. You aslo have a walking cast on your left ankle to help keep the swelling down and help with your mobility."

I nodded but had a tight squeeze on her hand. The next person to speak was Derrick Shepard.

"I ran a series of tests to check to make sure that their was no permanant damage on your brain. Their was slight swelling, hence the memory loss. Can I ask you a few questions?"

i nod

"What is your name?"

"Arizona Robbins"

Do you know what today is"

"November 1st"

That got me a lot of weird looks.

"It's not the first Arizona. Today is the 3rd of November."

"You mean I've been here for 3 days?"

"Yes. the sweeling in your brain will cause you to feel slight exhaustion as well as time lapse. This is normal. I took scans yesterday of your head and the swelling is almost gone. I want to take some more today, seeing as how you are quite awake and it would be easier to do as well. You are going to be just find. No need to worry any longer."

I nod and look at Callie. She leaned into me and wrapped a arm around my shoulders. A light but tight embrace to make me feel safe. Bailey stepped forward.

"Arizona, you had some slight internal bleeding. But we were able to control it. Your lung also colapsed due to your broken ribs. one of your ribs had punctured a hole in your lung, but we were also able to fix that as well. Do you remember anything from that night?"

She asked curiously. I shook my head in the negative.

"You called me to help you. When I arrived you were already unconcious. I called an ambulance before my arrival and had to intibate you. That's why your throat maybe sore and scratchy. Dr. Torres informed us that upon your release you will be staying with her."

I immediatly looked at Callie who just gave me a nod of her head to indicate that it wasn't an arguing matter. I looked back to Bailey and as well nodded again.

Bailey stepped back to indicate that she was done speaking. The door opened once more and Teddy walked in. She went to my left side and sat on the bed, for support.

Mark, lastly stepped forward. File in hand.

"Arizona, you had some deep lacerations on your back. I need to show you some pictures, to let you know what I had to do." he handed me the file. I opened it and couldn't breath. My back looked like it was minced meat. Their was skin that was peeled back as well as chunks that looked like it was missing. What mainly caught my eye was an intriquet design. Something that looked slightly fancy.

"What is this?" I asked releasing the breath that I didn't know that I was holding.

"We thought that maybe you would know." Mark stated. I shook my head and looked back down. I turned to the next picture.

"This is all over my back?" i asked mark.

"Yes. I had to place skin grafts on you to reduce scarring as well as fill in portions that were gouged. I needed to see you once a day to keep applying the skin grafts for about three weeks. Some parts of your back are worse that others. Dr. Torres will bring you in as well as apply the medicated salve to your back for healing. It will be quite painful."

Their were other pictures as well, of what Mark had tried to correct. I closed the file and leaned back against Callie.

Tears were streaming down my face. I had no clue what happened. If only I could remember. I was starting to get extremly anxious.

"Ok people, lets leave Dr. Robbins. Let her rest." Chief Webber stated. Callie went to get up, but I did't let her get far. Callie caught the Chief's face and he gave a quick nod. Callie sat back down. Everyone left except for Callie and the Chief.

"Dr. Robbins, I need to inform you that you will be on temporary leave until your health is in a better condition. Dr. Torres will be giving me daily updates, that way I will know the true out come of your recovery. As well as that I will not give in to temptation to let you back on the floor until you are ready. Dr. Torres will be taking a leave as well for the three weeks to help accomadate you skin grafts. Do you have any questions?" the Chief asked. I shook my head.

To stunned to speak the whole ordeal, mainly. This whole thing made me feel like I was pathetic. Like I was week as well as fragile.

At least I had Callie to make me feel safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you guys so much. I know that some of you have been waiting for an update. I do apologize. So has it been snowing where you live? Where I live in Nevada, it has been. Anyways you probably just want the chapter.

Remember the more reviews the more quicker I will get a chapter or two to you. Thanks again for your support.

Chapter 6.

I was on my way to one of my skin graft treatments with Mark, when everything came back to me. The reason for my pain was standing in front of me. I couldn't control the shaking that was coursing throughout my body.

Callie was standing right beside me and noticed how ridgid and tense I had become. She probably just thought that I was in pain. She didn't even question it.

I looked at Randy and she had this sort of fire in her eyes that would make anybody turn their head in fear. I quickly averted my eyes and hung my headlow as if I were being scolded by an angry parent.

The next thing i knew was I saw flaming red hair brush past my shoulder. Randy grabbed me by my back and forced a hug on to me. My knees had weekend at the point due to the pain that she was enforcing once again as well as just being near her.

I could feel it. It was hot and sticky as it slid down my back. I was bleeding.

"Arizona, oh my god are you ok?" I couldn't answer her, too much pain. My body felt as if it were going to explode. I just nodded.

"Let go of her you moron!" Callie all but screamed at Randy.

"Wha..why? Last time I checked she was still my girlfriend, not yours." Randy spat at Callie. This time I saw the fire in Callie's eyes. I grabbed her arm trying to calm her down as well as hold myself up.

"Then where the FUCK were You when this happened?" I had never seen Callie this angry before. I was amusing as well as scary.

Note to self: NEVER PISS CALLIE TORRES OFF!

Before anymore words could be said Mark came and stood beside us. He took my hand and lead me into an exam room. Callie came in a moment later.

"Arizona, I'm sorry that I said that. I should have not said any of that in front of you. She just pisses me off so much that I start to see red." She was standing in front of my holding my hands.

"It's ok. Mark please take these off of me. They itch and burn." Mark turned from where he was and came behind my back. I flinched. Why am I scared of Mark? He's never hurt me before and yet I'm getting paranoid with him standing behind me? What the hell!

"Ummm, Callie could you go get me some medical scissors please." Mark asked. Callie nodded her head and headed to grab them. About 30 seconds later Callie came back with the scissors in hand.

"Arizona, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cut your shirt off of you. It seems that either your stitches came out or something happened." Mark guessed. I could see him nod his head to Calle, as if a silent plea to come over and look for herself.

The only thing i heard was a gasp (as to which I'm sure that it was Callies) then cutting of fabric. Most of the blood had dried, by the time that I was outside with Randy as well as being in the exam room.

Was that a scream? I know I heard one. Was that from me? Yep, yep definantly from me. Oh god, please kill me know.

"Shhhh, i know it hurts. Just a little bit more. It's ok. Deep breaths. Breath for me Arizona. Come on." Callie tried to calm me. It wasn't working. I was starting to hyperventilate. Not knowing what to do with my arms or hands, I flung them around Callie"s neck. I needed to feel something other than pain. Mark had kept going trying to remove my shirt. Even the saline solution wasn't working with trying to get my shirt off.

Callie just let me hold onto her. She placed her hands on my hips, trying not to hurt me any worse than I already was. Little did she know that just with her hands on my hips and her breathing in my ear, that she was calming me and scaring me at the same time. Yes, i already admitted that I was in love with Callie, but to what extreme I had no idea.

This with her, felt so right. Like I always belonged in her arms.

"Arizona, I don't know what you did to your back after a day, but yours scabs that you had, had peeled back as well as alot of your stitches came out." Mark stated. Since I couldn't see him I knew that his face was probably one of disappointment.

"She didn't do it Mark. It was fine this morning before we got here. It was probably when SHE hugged her, or attempted to hug her. I could kill her right now!" Callie was fuming. But still stayed in my arms. trying to calm her down, i lightly kissed her on her neck. God her skin was so soft.

That seemed to have worked cause she sighed and tightened her grip just a little.

"Who is her?" mark asked a little confused, but that didn't mean he didn't know already.

"Randy" I whispered. I started to cry again. Thank gosh they probably thought it was from the pain, ok a little of it was from the pain, but the pain of the memory that came flooding back to me was more than I could handle.

After Mark was able to get my shirt off, he motioned for Callie to leave. I wouldnt let her though.

"Ok, Markif I sat her in my lap do you think you could still do her skin graft?" It took Mark a minute to decide what he was going to do.

"Yeah that should be fine. But i do need you to put gloves and a scrub cap on." mark said, clearly understanding why Arizona didn't want to be left alone.

"Arizona, honey, I'm gonna go get my scrub cap ok I will be right back." Calile let go of the embrace and gently kissed my forehead. Then walked out the door.

"Mark?"

"Yeah, Blondie" God I loved him for trying to lighten the mood.

"Could you put something over the door window? I don't want anyone to see me like this. The only ones Iwant in here is either you, Callie, Bailey and the Chief. That's it."

"I understand. When Callie comes back I'll go and tell a nurse to make sure no one comes in except the people that you said. I promise Arizona, you are safe. Callie, Bailey and myself won't let anything happen to you, hell even the Chief. Just trust us. I know that's alot to ask right now, but you have people that truley care for you."

All I could do is laugh. Wow Mark being sweet, that's a rare sight. It was touching. I starting to cry once more. Granted they were silent tears, this time, but non the less still falling freely.

Mark laid his hand on my shoulder and kissed my forehead just like Callie had done before she left. I knew that I could trust him. That if Callie could, I could too. I needed to tell someone, anyone at this point. Ok, not so much anyone, but you got the idea.

"Mark, if I told you something do you promise me it does not go any further than this room?" I was a little skeptical, but the look in Marks eyes told me that he was a friend, a loving friend.

"You know that I won't say anything. Kinda have the confidentiality clause on your side." Oh yeah that's true.

"Randy did this." I whispered.

"Repeat that one more time, cause it sounded like you said that Randy did this to you." he said trying to decipher if it were true or not.

I couldn't say anything. He did hear me right.

"You told us you didn't remember anything. You..You...WHAT THE FUCK!" This was the point were i heavaly sobbed. he scared the crap outta me just with those little words.

"Why didn't you tell us before? We could have called the cops, she could have been arrested, Arizona, your a smart person, hell smarter than me and you didn't do anything? That was stupid, so very stupid. What were you thinking?"

He started to pace the exam room,trying to figure out what he was either going to say or do.

"Mark, i wasn't lying to you when I told you I couldn't remember. I haven't seen Randy since the night this...happened. I saw her outside and it all came flooding back to me with a vengence. Your the only one that nows. Callie dosen't know. Please Mark, you said you wouldn't say anything. Please!"

I was bawling. Afraid that if this got out people would consider me weak as well as a coward, and that I was too scandolus. That the only reason I would accuse something like this was because I was trying to end her medical carreer. all of these thoughts had flooded me ever since I looked at Randy in the hall. No, I wans't going to be the reason for someone to lose their medical carreer. Not when they worked so hard to get it in the first place.

"Fine, but if this happens again then I can't promise that I wont tell the cops." Mark stated firmly. I believed him.

Just then Callie walked back into the room. My crying started again. She gave Mark a disapproving look and sat on the bed with me. Mark handed her a pair of gloves.

Callie quickly put the gloves on and sat her legs indian style. I climbed into her lap wrapping my legs around her back. She sucked in a quick breath. Her face immediatly started to blush. I looked in her eyes trying to find something, i don't know what but at this point I would try to find anything.

"Ok lady's are you ready to start?" Mark asked. I laid my head on Callie's shoulder and she exhaled, the nodded to Mark.

"Ok, lets get started."


	7. Chapter 7

Ok everyone so how did you like the last chapter? I know alot of you didn't like the fact that Arizona told Mark. I'm sorry for that. hopefully this chapter will explain alot of that for you. I make no promises though. It might be next xhapter however idk yet. Guess you will just have to read to find out :) So are you ready for a new one?

All right lets get started, shall we?

Chapter 7.

It had been an exhausting week. I had begged the Chief to let me come back. When Callie was gone to work, I had been so bored with nothing to do. One day, I came to the hospital just to get out of the house, I asked the Chief if it would be ok just to do some paperwork and visit with some of my patients. making sure that I wouldn't over due it or get to involved with certain cases.

Callie and the Chief (under Callie's watchful eye) agreed to let me return back to work full time once more. I was overly grateful. Don't get me wrong, i was grateful for everything that Callie and the Chief were doiong for me, but if i stayed in the house one more day i was sure that I was going to go crazy.

I flopped myself down on the bottom bunk of an on-call room bed. My tiredness ozing out of my pores the second I laid down. I had informed the nurse on my floor that I would be here and to only page me with emergencies. I was almost asleep when i heard someone come into the room with me. I ignored it thinking that someone was their to do the same as I was...sleep. Nope.

I felt someone nudge my leg.

"Go away, I'm trying to sleep." I said. too tired to care about what the person wanted and to tired to look at them. I was comfortable.

I couldn't breath, why couldn't I breath. I thought my eyes were still closed, but they wern' was over my face. I started to fling my arms everywhere I could. My fist came into contact with something solid.

"You fucking bitch!" shit, shit, shit. I knew that voice. Only one voice could make my blood run cold.

she removed whatever it was from my face then grabbed my throat. I instintly stilled, everything in my body felt like it was incased in cement and I couldn't move.

"You listen to me and you listen to me good. You will come home tonite. You will leave your precious Callie and Mark and tell them that you are going home where you belong. If you don't, well im pretty sure you don't want to see what im capable of. Do you understand me? or shall I just go ahead with my plan?"

I nodded in agreement. I have no clue as to what she is capable of and the truth is I really didn't want to know.

"Good, you will stay away from them too. You have already cheated on me once, their will not be a next time. I don't care if they are just friends. YOU. ARE. MINE!" Randy slapped me with each exclamation.

"I dont belong to you. I dont belong to anyone." I said the anger getting the better of me.

"What did you just say to me?" nope not a very good idea at all. Shit I should have kept my mouth closed.

"I said I don't belong to you or anyone!" I yelled.

"Oh you see that's were you wrong. Do you remember this?" Randy asked. she lifted her shirt.

"I own you. I imprented this on to you which makes you mine, no one elses. Now do as I said and I promise not to hurt your Precious Callie and Mark." She turned and left the room. Calling out to someone.

I was crying, like extremly hard to where I couldn't breath. The design that I saw that was on my back was from Randy's belt buckle. She branded me like I was some sort of livestock, showing ownership. What has my life become? How could I have let this happen?

Was Randy really serious that she was going to hurt Mark? or even worse Callie? I can't take my chances with that. I would do anything to protect them. They both were their for me and now I need to be thir for them, even if that means me staying away from them.

After about ten minuites of staying in the on-call room I left to find Karev.

"Hey, I need to leave for a little bit. It's kind of important. Please have a look out. All of my pages will be going to you. k."

"Yeah, sure do what you need to do. I got it covered." he said.

"thanks, see you in a bit." with that I headed out the door. I needed to do this now instead of later. It would be less hard for everyone.

I got to Callies appartment and took out the spare key that she gave me so I could go as I please. I hurried and grabbed all of my stuff. i needed to do this while she was working so I wouldn't be able to confront her and see the hurt that I caused in her eyes.

I knew that she would be upset and I wouldn't be able to handle it. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick note.

Callie,

Thank you for all that you have done for me. I'm sorry, but I need to go home. I'm sorry its such short notice but i figured that my stay is up. I really do appreciate you more than you know. What I have to say may hurt, but please do not contact me, dont call me, dont even try to remember me. I need my space. This is for the best Callie. Please tell Mark the same. It has nothing to do with you. This is souly my own thing. So please just forget about me. Forget that I even exsisted.

Sincerly,

Arizona.

I placed the key that she gave me on the note. I studied it for a few minutes. The key that she made was of her own doing. It had butterflies on it. She explained to me when she gave it to me why she chose the butterflies. She said that when she saw it, it reminded her of my scrub cap that I have. I couldn't help but laugh when she told me this little fact.

I stood in the middle of the living room,trying to remeber every little thing. This was going to be the last time that I would ever be in this apartment. The last time that I would remember the best of nights with Callie, Mark, Christina and the restof the gang. just watching movies or having the famous tequila nights that Christina loved to throw. This would be the last time that I would remember the laughter that we all shared. The last time that I would remember MY FAMILY.

I left.

I know its a short chapter. The next one will be longer I promise. I'll have it updated here in a few. I promise.

3 Allisha87


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry that the last Chaper was so short. this one should be longer. Thanks guys. So how did you like the last one? If I get some rievew with this chapter I will update pretty quickly. The more Reviews the better.

Atleast for a speedy update!

I always keep my promises!

Chapter 8.

Hiding from Callie had to be one of the hardest things. That night she had tried to call me so many times, that I lost count. I even turned off my phone. Randy made me change my phone number, so no one could get ahold of me. I tried to listen to one of the voicemails that Callie had left, but upon hearing her start to cry I couldn't.

I deleted all of the voice mails as well as everything that related to Callie. I had to stay with avoiding her, for her protection. Everything that I was doing right now was to make sure that she would stay safe. I really didn't care if I died at this point, but I did about Callie.

Trying to hide from her was going to be harder than I thought.

Everywhere that I was it seemed that, that's where she would be. I could turn a corner at the hospital and she would be standing their talking to Mark everytime.

Looking upset.

I know the reason.

Me.

How I wished I could go over to her and hug her or even try to make everything better, but I couldn't. I was the one that made her upset, I was the one that hurt her. Everything that she was going through was because of me. Nothing was Callie's fault. I was the reason that she was in danger. Me. I felt as if I screwed up the lives of the ones that I cared most about. everything was my fault.

I knew that I wasn't going to be able to hide from her forever. i was just hoping that she would give it at least a week or so. Today, has not been a good day.

When Randy woke up this morning she was in a extremly bad mood. Taking it out on me as soon as she saw me. Lets just say that my old bruises have company with the new ones. Their probably shaking hands with each other. I have no idea what upsetted Randy this morning, but I'm pretty sure that I will find out later.

I have been at the hospital since noon, and its only eight thirty. I still have eight more hours. Today has been an especially slow day, which is very unusual. but im not complaining. That means i can catch up on some sleep that I haven't been able to get for the past week. Sleep sounded soooooo good.

I headed to my on-call room that only two people knew about Callie and Mark. I had maybe been asleep for an hour when...

"What did I do?" Callie's voice rang out to me.

"why is it, it always happens in an on-call room" I said aloud not really talking to anyone in perticular

"What?" she asked. I turned to face her and i gasped. She had been crying.

"How long have you been in here?" I asked. Not looking at her.

"About a half an hour. That's not the point. You didn't answer my question. What did I do to piss you off for you to not want to talk to me or even be around me?"

"You did nothing Callie. Nothing at all" I said in truth.

"Why?" how was I gonna answer that question.

"Don't. Please Don't. Just take it as it is. That's all I can say to you." I never made eye contact with her. I couldn't. To afraid that she would find out my dirty secret if I looked at her. She didn't need to know. No one needed to know. But knowing Callie as long as I had I knew that she wuldn'y just leave it as it was.

"Don't what? What are you not telling me? You and Mark both. Whatever I did I'm sorry. I want my friend back. I need my friend back. Please Arizona. I need you." tears oh how I hate you!

"I can't be your friend anymore Callie. Just leave me alone." I laid back down, well tried to at least. Callie slipped her hand behind my back and caught me scooting me toward her, making it to where I was forced to look in her eyes. I was still in a laying down position.

"Please Arizona." She whispered to me. I just hugged her then got up to leave. Not once, but twice now I left the woman i loved in hysterics. She was not going to get hurt on my account because of me. So i needed her to think I didn't want anything to do with her. I needed to quite her like cold turkey. That's all there was to it. I started to walk towards the peads floor when I was yanked into another on-call room.

"What the fuck" was all I said.

"How could you hurt her like that? After everything that she's done for you?" Marks voice boomed from behind me.

"That's the point Mark. Everything she has done for me. You and I both know the reason for why. So stop acting like you don't." I said getting angry.

"Arizona, she loves you!" Mark yelled this time. i had never thought that she would love me only as a friend maybe but nothing more.

"I love her too, but I will not let anything happen to her, or you. Now if you need anything else I need to go." I said reaching for the door handle.

"What do you mean Arizona? What do we have to do with anything?" he asked curiously.

"Everything, Mark. Both of you will not get hurt because of me. I will not allow that. I'm protecting the things I love. i was raised to be a good man in a storm and if that means that I get burned in the process then that's a risk I am willing to make."

"You either tell her or I will. She has a right to know. you at least owe her that much." Mark said

"Now I owe her more than I am worth and that's what I'm trying to do." with that said I walked out of the door.

"Arizona!" Mark yelled but I just kept walking. He was right though, I should tell her. I needed to tell her, but i wont. I owe to much to lose her. Wheather anybody realizes it or not.

Later that night after an exhausting day I went home and made dinner for Randy and myself. I heard the door close and I inwardly cringed. I didn't know what to expect with Randy's moods. I heard giggling coming from the living room so I made my way out there. What I saw kinda blew my mind. Randy had some other woman on the couch straddling her waist while kissing her.

"What the fuck is this?" they both sprang apart.

"Hey babe, this is danielle. She will be joining us for dinner." Randy said as if nothing was going on. She didn't even look guilty.

"Um, i don't think so. Danielle get the fuck out of my appartment before I drag you out by your hair!" I was so pissed that I started to shake.

Randy swiftly got off the couch and made it towards me. I wasn't paying any attention to her as I was still eye balling the mystery brunette across from me. Randy grabbed my arm and lead me to the kitchen.

"Who do you think you are. She is a guest and you do not speak to guests in such a manner. you got it." Still holding my arm she gave a very tight squeeze.

"You know damn well that she is not a guest. She's just some bimbo that you brought back probably from some sleezy bar to fuck in our apartment. I don't think so. Get her the fuck out of here before I do." I stated. At this point Randy probably broke my arm without me even noticing.

"Excuse me? You did not just say that to me."

"Yes, I believe I just did."

"So, it's fine and dandy that you are allowed to cheat, but if i bring it to you front and center without going behind your back you have a problem with it?" she asked

"For one, I DID NOT CHEAT ON YOU! For two, I do not appreciate this at all. Get her the fuck out now. Then after wards you can do the usual beat me and then we can get this shit over with. Hell beat me unconsious that way at least I can get some sleep rather than be a morning ritual with you physical and mental abuse. So please lets get this over with." I was so angry that I wasn't even registering what I was saying. i din't even know what I was saying. All I saw was red.

"We will have a quiet dinner. Danielle and I are going to fuck like bunnies if I want and you wanna know what else, You are going to watch. I'm gonna make you watch every single bit of it. So that way youknow what your duty should be. Now finish dinner while i entertain our guest." She started to walk out thinking that was her final word.

"No, im leaving you finish dinner yourself, fuck all you want but im not going to be here when you do it." I through my towel that I had in my hand down on the stove and started to shove past Randy.

"Did you forget about what I told you?"

"Their has been so many so please enlighten me." I stated. I knew that I was going to pay for how I was speaking toward her, but at this point I didn't care

"Callie and Mark" was all she said. About a week ago Randy bought somethings and put them in a lock box. She labled it 'Callie and Mark' and left it on my side of the bed as a reminder of why i'm still with her.

"Don't make me cause you know i will. I'll get the box ready" I started to panic.

"ok you win" i said quietly.

SLAM

My head went into the stove top.

"I always win baby, now go get yourself cleaned up for our guest." Randy said and I did as was told. My forehead started to bleed since the corner caught it. It hurt dont get me wrong, but of all the other things that she has done to me, that was just a scratch.

The rest of the night was such a haze. I knew that I probably had a concussion. Actually I knew that I had one. Their were bits and pieces that I could remember. Thank god, when after dinner Randy and Danielle's late night romp came I coudnt remember any of it. Even though Randy tied me to a chair. My thoughts for that entire night went to a certain person. One that I knew would treat me as if I were royal and I her. I tried to remember her smile the most. How much I would love to put it on her face at this moment. How just to give her a hug would feel right now. Everything that I was day dreaming about ended up being Callie.

Danielle left, which just left Randy and I.

"what happened tonite, will not be the first time. I will be having guests over and you will treat them with respect. Do you understand? you will not give an out burst like you did earlier. For your actions earlier, you will be punished. I will not be gentle. When you get off work early i expect dinner to be made as well as the house cleaned. their will be no back talking or talking at all. The only thing you are allowed to say is either yes ma'm or no ma'm got it?"

"Yes ma'm"

After my thought's went back to Callie. Randy at this point made it a point to make sure I had no marks on my body where they would be seen and for people to ask any questions. Then finally as pain as well as tiredness came over me I saw it, I saw her smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok guys, how about I make you guys a deal. If I get 5 or more updates tonight I will update again. I promise this.

So did you guys like the last chapter? Pretty interesting right. Well I hope that you all are enjoying it so far.

well without further ado her is what you have been asking for.

Chapter 9.

After my agonizing night with Randy and Danielle I felt out of myself. Like I was living in a whole different world at least. The only person that I would talk to would either be my patients, patients parents or Karev. Everyone else I didn't care about. Ok, so that's not true. I cared about two other people but I would not subject them to the hate that I was trying to face.

It had been two weeks and I seemed to have cut everyone out of my life. Some had recognized the change in myself, while other's didn't think anything of it. I was doing the job I loved, that seemed to be the only time that I was truley happy. The only time that I wouldn't fear for my life.

Mark somehow had managed to occupy Callie for me. That was a blessing in disguise. Mark on the other hand had made it a point to follow me around every chance that he was able to. I was becoming annoying. I needed to get away from him and everyone at the moment. A moment to clear my head. So I went to the only place I could think of.

THE ROOF.

I opened the door for the roof when the rush of the cool fall wind hit my face. the sun was just setting casting an array of color over Seattle. It was a breath taking view. Never had I seen something so peaceful and calming as I was at this minute. Lights were starting to adorn some of the buildings surrounding the city, and I couldn't help but to wonder what other peole were doing. Were they some big executive that had more money than they could count? Then my gaze went to the cars that were lining the streets. I wondered if these people were going home to loved one, their families or if they were heading to work. This was truley easying my mind.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't relized I was crying. Why was I crying? Was it because I envied everyone around me? Was it because the love of my life thinks that I hate her? Was it because the so called 'Man-Whore' who I have come to think as my other brother was able to touch or to even hold my love? All of these questions were running through my head at a fast pace. Not stopping. Each one taking my breath away little bit more each time.

All of my sudden thoughts were halted with a simple statement that I said aloud.

"I deserve it all" I bowed my head coming to the agreement. I deserved everything that I got out of life. Granted it would not be the best life for anyone, but I deserved everything that I was dealt. Whether it be death at this point or not. I have become one of the biggest dissapointments to everyone. I was a a fluke. A sick joke. even to myself.

"No, you dont deserve it." a voice sounded behind me. A very calm voice that held one thing that I hated beyond everything. Sympathy.

"Go away. Please just leave me alone." No, I can't do this. Not now not ever.

"I'm not going anywhere Arizona. I am here for you, rather you like it or not. So deal with it." Ok, im starting to get pissed. Why won't he get it through his head.

"Mark, I need you and Callie both to stay away from me please. this isn't just for me. It's for the best and for both of you. Can't you just for once listen to me?" I asked.

"No, I will not listen to you cause right now, right this second, you are not making any sense. You say you love her, but yet you leave her broken with her wounds that are so deep that even I can't stitch them up? All we wanna know, both of us is why? Why won't you talk to us?" He was still talking in a calm voice which I think pissed me off even more. If only he knew everything that Randy had threatened me with. With the two people that ment the world to me. With my own life, and so much more.

"It's for your own good. Just leave it at that." I started to walk off the roof when Mark grabbed my arm. I wasn't thinking. It was an automatic reaction. I feel to the ground in a fetal position, covering my head with my hands, like I was awiting an attack once more.

"Please don't I will b\do whatever you want, please." I kept repeating over and over again. I chanced a look at Mark, embarassment qashed over me. the look on Marks face, I'm not even sure how to discribe it. It was sort of a horrified look as well as ashament.

He crouched down beside me, I was crying even harder than before. He touched my shoulder trying to calm me down and I flinched. Never have I ever flinched when Mark touched me. Not until now at least.

"It's ok Arizona, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Please lets go inside. It's getting cold outside. I don't want you to get sick." I slowley unraveled myself from my position and with his help got up. Hissing in pain at the whole movement of getting up as well as from his hands hitting a praticularly sore spot on my shoulder. He didn't say anything. Just lead me back inside. We went to an abandoned hallway and into a exam room.

"Arizona, let me see. I promise to be gentle and not hurt you. I would never hurt you. Let me make sure you are ok." Mark asked. The look in his eyes were as if he were begging, with also the hint that he didn't want to know.

"K" was all I said. He slowly lifted my shirt over my head, i looked at the floor feeling quit exposed at sitting here without a shirt in front of him. I felt something wethit my hand. I looked up and saw that Mark was crying.

"Zona, what did she do to you?" Lost for words, cause if her knew just what happened im pretty sure that he would lose his lunch and a lot more. I bowed my head once more.

"I'm just going to inspect you to see if thier are any broken bones ok."

"You don't have to. I have two ribs on the right and three on the left that are broke. My wrist is sprained. Other than that I'm fine." I whispered. He didn't listen as usual and unwrapped the bandage wrap that was around my waist. It fell to the ground.

After It was removed Mark rushed to the waste bin in the corner and did as I thought her would, emptied his stomach.

"We need to get you out of there." Mark said I started to panic.

"No! I can't leave. Please don't. Please I can't. Please. Please." I started to hyperventilate. No this isn't going to happen. Not here not now.

"Arizona, calm down. Breath. Just breath with me. Long slow breaths." He held onto me so I would mimick his breathing pattern. I found it relaxing which helped my regain my breathing.

"You need to get out of thier. I can't stand to see you like this. your body looks as if Picasso decided he didn't like the canvas anymore. Zona, your smarter than this. why are you staying with her." He asked

"She threatened to kill her. I can't Mark. No, I can't. Please don't make me. I'll do anyhing you want!" I backed away from him when he said I needed out again.

"Kill who?" then as if it dawned on him, his face went pale as a ghost. "She knows then? Thay your in love with her?"

"Yes"

"Zona."

"No, I have to protect her as well as you." I grabbed my shirt and put it back on, with a little difficulty.

"Do not, I repeat DO NOT tell anyone anything Mark. This isn't just about Callie and I, it's about you too." then I turned and walked out.

I went home shortly after that. Too drained to deal with much of anything else. But my night was other that relaxing.

Randy came home shorlty after five.

'I was told you left work early, is that correct?" randy asked. I thought that just by her tone of her voice that she sounded like she was ginuinly wandering why.

"Yes ma'am"

"Why?"

"I wasn't feeling well ma'am"

*Smack*

"How about now?" Not tonight please not tonight.

"Much better now ma'am"

Since I came back home randy made it a point that I would thank her for any abuse she bestowed apoun me.

"Good, cause I am By far done with you"

*Smack* *Smack* *Smack*

*TBC

So remember 5 Comments and I'll add another chapter tonight!

3 Allisha87


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, so this is how this chapter is going to work, ok this chapter will be from Mark's POV. This will answer some of your guy's questions.

I also want to apologize for my grammer. I hope that you will still stick with me throughout the story. Let me know if my wording as well as my discriptions of certain events in the story are better or worse. this is for you guys.

Critisism is always welcomed. It helps me think of what i am missing as well as helps me as a writer. I appreciate all of your responses. It is much appreciated.

3 Allisha87

Chapter 10.

Mark's POV

After witnessing what I did with Arizona, I couldn't imagine what she was going through. ok, so that was a lie. I knew exactly what she was going through. I had the sudden urge to go and find Callie, even just to check on her.

This whole situation with Arizona was quit draining. It has been the hardest thing to keep something as big as this from my best friend.

I have never seen Callie so broken, even with George and Erica, this was a totally different situation for tthe two. Not only was Arizona being abused, but she was fighting. Fighting for something, actuallyno for someone that she cared so much about. it was as if she were being punished for caring.

I had to find Callie.

End of story.

I walked to the closest nurse's station to have Callie paged. After about five minutes she finally reached me.

"What's up Mark?"

"Umm, are you busey after work tonight? I need someone to talk to. Their is alot going on in my life and I really need a friend. I will order Pizza?" hoping offering a meal will entice Calllie to come over. I even through in my signature puppy eyes.

"Fine. But was that all you paged for?" Callie looked as if she could kill me. I will never tell her this, but Callie kinda scares me. Yes she's a sweet person, but once you say or do something that she may not agree with or that she is tired of hearing all the time. she will let you know about it.

Uh, yeah it was. So I'll see you tonight?" I asked still hoping that she agreed to having a night in rather than spending the evening at Joe's, pouring our sorrows over a bottle of Jack Daniels and coke chasers.

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight." With that she turned and headed down the hallway, most likely heading to the ortho wing of the hospital.

Now that Callie had agreed to stay in, I was planning on telling her something about myself that only one other person knew. One thing that might lead her into putting two and two together for the sake of another person.

I kept looking at the clock, kept wishing that time would hurry. If I were to save the life of someone else, the time had better hurry the fuck up. Cause if I didn't do this know, I'm not sure I would ever have the courage.

Callie was about to see the darker side of myself. I wasn't sure how she would react. The only other person who knew about what happened when I was a kid was derrick. That's it.

With a half an hour left of my shift, I decided just to bail early. I went ahead and ordered the pizza while I was changing out of my scrubs. Peperonni for me and hawiian for Callie. I started my walk to the corner pizzeria. I thought about how I would tell her, how I would try to explainto her what was going on with Arizona, without so much as actually telling her.

I had that stupid clause hanging over my head, but no where in the clause did it state that I was not allowed to give hints. No where did it say that I wasn't able to explain something with hope of the other person trying to figure it out. I just really hoped that Callie would catch on...for both of our sakes.

I knew that Callie was already home, cause by the time that I reached her appartment door I could already hear the music blasting as loud as it could go. Music for Callie, was always a comfort for her. It helped her relax and take time to think things through. Every other time that I had been over and heard the distinct voice of one of Callie's favorite singers such as Celine Dion, Barbara Streisand, Boys II men, as well as other soft melodies that were relaxing.

I opened her door, thinking even if I did knock she wouldn't have heard it, so what's the use. I placed the pizza on the coffee table and made my way to the stereo and turned down the volume. I looked up and something caught my eye. Something that ment alot to Callie and I.

I grabbed the Item, and went to the couch to sit next to my best friend. Callie never opened her eyes. I knew that she was still focused on the lyrics that were playing.

"Do you remember when this was taken?" I asked handing her the photo that was in my hands. She seemed to study it for a second then i noticed how her upper lip twitched at the memory that was flashing through her mind.

"Of course I remember. it was one of the best days of my life. It was the fourth of July and somehow all of us had managed to get the day off. Arizona had the bright idea to go to the coast. To get as far away from the hospital as possible. I honestly thought it was a stupid idea. I think this was the day that I truley fell in love with her" Calie sighed. I knew exactly what she was thinking. Cause i was feeling it all over.

"That was an awesome day. She looked so happy. You did too." We both studied the phot for a minute.

I had brought my camera that day. No one knew this, but I loved to take pictures. Pictures for me are like capturing every speciall moment in your life and putting them on paper. Then you can flip back to that piece of paper to remember every detail. This photo was one of my favorite. I had asked a sweet little old lady to take a picture of the three of us, Callie, Arizona, and myself. I was standing in between of both of them. I had each girl on each shoulder. Arizona had said something to Callie and the look that Callie was giving her showed nothing but love in her features. Arizona had one of her hands resting on my chest, while the other was holding Callie's cheek. I had looked down at the moment that the picture was taken. Just the way that it all flowed between the three of us. We were friends, the best of friends.

I k new that I was going to have a hard time trying to explain everything to Callie. But I was going to try my best.

"Callie."

"Hmmm" her eyes never leaving the photo.

"Have I ever told you about anything from my childhood before?" I had no idea if i had or not. This was aquestion that needed to know, so that way I could begin.

"Bits and pieces. You have told me that Derricks family was pretty much all you had. that's about it"

"If I told you something, do you promise not to repeat it. It's hard enough that I still dream about it sometimes, I just don't want it to get arounf."

"Of course Mark. You know I'm not the queen of the gossip mill i actually think that one goes to Nurse Samantha. That woman sure can talk." I lughed. We both knew how true that statment was.

"What I am about to tell maybe a little hard for me at first so i k\need you not to say anything. I need you just to listen ok."

Calile stayed quiet. She just nodded her head. Ok, so here goes nothing.

"My dad was a drunk, a horrible one at that. He was a damn good worker though. He always made sure that his family was provided for, and he reminded us daily. My mother, was kind. Never said a mean thing about anyone. Always did the cooking and cleaning. According to my father, that's what a wife was suppose to do. She was never allowed to talk to him directly. One night my mother was tired. Tired of the shit that my father was putting her through. She never went anywhere and if she did she would have to have it arranged ahead of time so my father knew every move that she made. He was a sick bastard. Anyways, my mother was sick of how he treated her and she confronted him about it. My father was already three sheets to the wind and then some. They had been fighting for a good hour until I had enough of it. It was a school day and i needed sleep. I went to my mother and father's room, i cracked the door open to see my father beating my mother repeatedly. i had thought that they were arguing when in fact all she was doing was yelling to try and get help" I paused trying to take calming breaths. This last part of my story still haunted me to this day.

"he had looked at me. The sick basterd looked at me and said. You must punish those who don't listen. He punched her in her face again and again. I was just standing there. I couldn't move. Somehow I don't know how or when but I made it over to my father. I managed to get the attention off of my mother for just a couple of minutes. He too hit me. I didn't really care about my well being. I cared more about my mother. I kept trying to yell at her to get out, but she just laid on the floor crying. She was so weak Callie. She couldn't move." tears were falling quickly down my face. I could still see my mother huddled in the corner covering her bloddy face and crying.

"My father had enough of me for the moment and went back over to my mother. She was in the corner of the room crying. She had blood covering her face. My father went to her and grabbed her by her hair. I was lying on the ground telling him to get off of her, but he had her on her feet making his way to the kitchen, dragging my mother behind him. I got to my feet. My sides were sore and one of my eyes were swollen shut already." Breath. Mark. Breath. Callie had been rubbing my back the whole time. In her way it was like she was comforting me as well as prompting me to continue.

"When I got to the kitchen, my father had my mother on the kitchen table bent over at the waist. I yelled at him to get off of her. I took a swing at him. That was the wrong thing to do. The wrong thing to do." I kept repeating it. The images that were flashing through my mind, seemed to go at warp speed. They never ended though. They would repeat over and over again.

"You wondered at one time how I got this scar on my arm" Callie just nodded her head.

"He took a swipe at me with the knife. My mother started to really freak. She started to scream and tried to kick her legs. This pissed my father off to an extreme that he plunged the knife i..iiin her back. She stopped moving. Her eyes were still opened Callie. all I could do was stare in her eyes. I couldn't look away. I felt so responsible. If I wouldn't have hit my father she might still be alive today."

I looked at Callie. She had tears running down her face, still rubbing my back. Her eyes were closed as if she were trying to see everything that happened.

"Callie I blamed myself for so long. My father was arrested and I haven't seen him since. Derrick's family was my family. they raised me and loved me. I had no one."

She pulled me into a tight hug. I couldn't dance around this. I just had to tell her. I have blamed myself for my mother's death for so long. I can't let that happen to Arizona. When Arizona had first told me about her abuse the only thing I could think of was my father's words 'You must punish those who don't listen', as day and night kept coming and going I kept seeing mother's lifeless eyes staring at me. As if silently telling me that I knew what I had to do. After seeing Arizona today. i knew that I needed to save her. Save her like I should have my mother. Save her from more abuse that she never should have recieved. Save her for both Callie and I. It maybe selfish, but a life with out 'My Blondie' was a world I didn't want to think about.

"Callie" she let go of the embrace and stared at me in the eyes. 'You can do this Mark, for Arizona'

"What Iam about to say next, I need you to stay Calm. I need you to breath. I need you to think. I need your help" She just looked at me as if I were insane. If only she knew how true that was. I was willing to do anything for my blondie.

So what do you think? Sorry for any grammer again. Let me know. Next Chapter will be Callie's POV.

Thanks for your support.

3Allisha87


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all for your comments. I'm still trying to get a hang of all of this, so please bare with me.

I hope you all are enjoying the story. I'm sorry that it's taken me a week to update. Hopefully this chapter will hold you over till this week end.

Sorry for errors in advance.

This chapter will be from Callie's POV.

Enjoy.

Chapter 11.

Confused.

That's the only word that I can describe. Truley confused. Why is Mark telling me something so personal? Don't get me wrong I appreciate it, but this is so unlike him. Maybe he just needs some advice for his nightmares? Maybe he just needs a shoulder. Man i can't believe what he went through. Let alone how I would be able to live with the memory.

"Mark, not that I'm not grateful for you telling me this,but why are you telling me this for? I understand if you need to vent or what not. I also need a reson so i know how you want me to help." truley I did want to help him to the best of my ability.

Mark was hunched over with his elbows on his knees. He hasn't chanced a look at me except for once. I knew that their was more to this story than he was letting on. I would do anything for my friends or family. They mean the world to me. Even Bailey. Bailey and I have become close over the years and she more part of the family aspect then a friend. Just like Arizona and Mark. Lately I'm not so sure about Arizona.

Mark picked up the picture frame once more. He seemed to study it for a few minutes before he finally spoke.

"I love you and Arizona like you were my sisters. Sometimes though you can only keep something from someone for so long. I have never known love until i met the two of you. You two have changed my whole out look on life a great deal. I would never do anything to hurt you two. But i also feel the need to protect you guys as well, from life, hurt and sometimes love. That's the jelousy in me. That's not the point the point is Callie, there is something that you need to know. I know that you will be pissed, especially at me."

"Mark, your scaring me. Just tell me please." I have never in the time that I have known Mark, ever talk like this. It was unbearing. It was also making me very nervous.

Mark got to his feet and started to pace the living room. Probably trying to collect his thoughts about what he was going to say. He was rubbing his hands together,one of his nervous habits.

"Callie, I need your help with something. Something that wil probably change your outlook on certain things that have happened lately. It has a lot to do with Arizona."

"What about her?" I spat. Never in my life since the day that I meet Arizona would I of thought that she would treat me like she has recently. Hell I never could imagine a life without her or Mark. Granted their really wasn't that much of an attraction with Mark like their was with Arizona.

"She's in trouble Cal. Like big trouble. I need help to get her out. I can trust you, but no one else."

"Trouble? What do you mean trouble? Is she pregnant and needs me to raise the baby? If so then that's not really trouble." I said laughing at the whole scenario in my head. Arizona becoming pregnant with a child would be a sight, a very adorable sight.

"No, Cal not that kind of trouble. Please just think like a doctor. Think real hard. We have both treated her. What are the signs Cal? There right in front of you just think."

"Signs? What are you talking about?"

Ok, this conversation has made me really scared. Arizona's in trouble but what with. He told me to think like a doctor. Ok, lets see. She has been acting strange for a good two in a half three months now. She hasn't talked to me or even Mark since then. Actually the more I think of it she hasn't really talked to us since she got back with Randy.

I wonder...No, that can't be possible. Why would Randy forbid her to talk to us?

We have both treated her.

OMG, OMG, No!

"Please Mark, don't tell me what I think your trying to tell me."

During my thinking period Mark somehow came back and sat beside me on the couch. Too lost in my thoughts I guess. Mark still wasn't looking at me. He wasn't even speaking. Please God. Please dont' let it be true.

The more I thought about it the more I was pissed off. the more I wanted to go find randy and rearrange her face and beg Mark not to fix it. The more I sat their the more angry i became. Why did Arizona tell Mark and not me? How long has he known for? Why?

Why would someone hurt Arizona? She is such a sweet, caring and loving person that couldn't even hurt a spider. Literally.

"Mark, tell me the truth. Please." emotions were straining my voice. This couldn't be true.

All I got was silence. I got to my feet as fast as I could. Grabbed my purse as well as my car keys and started for the door. Mark grabbed my wrist to stop me before i turned the door knob.

"Callie, we have to think this through. We can't just go in their without Arizona knowing whats going one"

"Watch me" I said and turned around and walked out the door.

I'll be damned if anyone is going to hurt my girl.

Thanks guys. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will probably be one of the longest I will write.

Please R&R.

3 Allisha87


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry not another chapter yet. If any of you know a great Beta that knows Callie and Arizona's characters well, could you please tell me.

Im new to this still. Your help would be so welcomed.

Love you all

3Allisha87


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry its been so long guys. I still have yet to find a beta, but I am looking. This chapter is rather dark. I also help that it explains alot about Randy.

Chapter 12.

Arizona's Pov

I have no idea when I fell asleep or even when I left the kitchen. I remember Randy and I starting to have and argument. Ok, when I say start I mean Randy finishing it within a matter of seconds. I always try my best not to fight with her, but sometimes it's so hard. Of course with the simple mention of Callie or Mark, I would immediatly shut up.

However, I dont even remember if they were even mentioned. I don't even remember lying down. I know that i am laying down for the simple fact that there is a pillow behind my head. I'm having the hardest time trying to open my eye lids for some reason. No matter how much I keep trying but they don't seem to want to open for the life of me. I guess maybe it's a good thing since i can't even remember falling asleep.

With a little bit more effort and alot of straining I managed to open my eyes. ok, so at least i was in a familiar setting, which was my bedroom. I tried to move my arms to rub the sleep out of my eyes, but i couldn't. My arms were tied above my head. Panic started to set in. While looking at my arms i noticed that even though I was trying to free them, they wern't moving at all. it was as iff my muscles seemed to not wanna work anymore.

I tried to say something, maybe to get someone's attention, even if it were Randy's. Just the thought of Randy sent a shiver down my spine. She had to have tied me to the bed. Well duh! who else would have done this. I couldn't help but criticize myself, this was a really messed up situation. I tore my eyes away from my arms to actually glance around the room. What I saw made my blood run cold.

Blood.

My naked body was covered in it. I couldn't tell if I was hurt of if it was just a scam. Randy can be quit cruel with her pratical jokes. I couldn't feel any pain so i'm guessing that it was just a sick joke. Even though that my mind was telling me it was a joke i had a feeling that their was more to the story then what i was seeing. I closed my eyes trying to calm my emotions and heart beat. Taking slow and deep breaths I didn't realise that someone had just walked through the door, until a voice rang out to me.

"Good your awake." It was Randy. she was acting casual leaning against the door frame of the bedroom, just staring at me.

"I've been waiting for you to wake so i could continue my fun." Fun? how in the hell is this fun? You sick sadistic bitch.

I have been trying to talk but I can't. I wanted to tell her exactly what I have been thinking. She must have noticed that I was trying to let my voice be known.

"No use in trying to talk right now, soon you will be able to talk. i gave you a little cocktail that forms temporary paralysis. Mainly all your muscles in your body, including your vocal cords are of no use. For what im planing to do, this will be an excellent chance."

I hadn't notice until Randy was finishing talking, that she had on her scrubs as well as a duffle bag slung over her shoulder. It looked like one that you used for camping trips. She slowly walked over to the bed. She placed the duffle bag on the floor with a heavy thud. She started to rummage through it and pulled out a bottle of saline solution and a pair of gloves. Ok that got me curious. what was she going to use with the saline? As if she were reading my mind she started to talk while focusing on her task.

"I'm just gonna clean you up a little. I think you will be quit pleased with what I have done."

She poured a generous amount on my upper right thigh and took gauze to clean my thigh. What I saw made me gasp. The tears just started to spill to the point where I wasn't able to see any longer. My leg, my thigh was completly covered in sutures. I had some very long cuts and then some small ones. im not to sure how deep they ran but the look of them was enough to turn my stomach.

"Didn't I do a great job baby?" She looked at me. I saw rage in her eyes the moment that she looked my way.

"What you don't like it? I worked so very hard practicing my sutures and now your gonna give me shit? Your lucky I even did that for you." she said through gritted teeth.

She bent down to rummage through her duffle bag once more.

"If I did such a horrible job, just me redo it." She held a scalpel in her hand so I was able to see it.

" I'll just re-open then and try again." She then placed the scalpel to the first set of sutures to my thigh.

I could feel every stitch pop out of place from the scalpel's blade. I hurt like no other. It felt as if someone took a cattle probe and stuck the hot searing metal to my flesh to leave its mark. Finally she finished after what felt like hours which was probably only five minutes or a little more. She rummaged through the duffle bag one more time. I closed my eyes trying to catch my breath from the pain until more pain forced my eyes open. In Randy's hand was a very large bottle of rubbing alcohol that she was pouring over my now opened lacerations that she inflicted.

I kept trying to scream, more than I have ever tried for anything. Randy had a evil grin attached to her face. It was as if she was getting off on inflicting my pain. I wouldn't hold it past her to.

'Aww baby, did that hurt? I didn't feel a damn thing." She gave a chuckle that didn't even sound like her.

"Let me ask you something. Do you remember a patient by the name of Brandon Moore? No? Well let me remind you. Brandon was a cancer patient that you were tending to. Brandon had a rare case of cancer that progressed to his lungs and around his kidney's"

I remember Brandon. Brandon was one of the first patients that I lost. He had a rare type of leukemia that metabolized to the muscle around his kidney's and progressed to his lungs. Brandon was a very special patient of mine. I had been working his case for close to a year when i was doing my internship. I believe it was my third year. Brandon had one of the sweetest smiles that a eight year old could have. Even for such a yound age, he was always very positive. He never complained even after a chemo treatment. Their were times that after my shift ended I would stay with him to make sure that he was doing ok. His mother who I dont remember what her name was, was put in a psychiatry ward for her brakedown from learning of her son's illness.

I had advocated for Brandon, i advocated to other doctor's that had given up on him. I just couldn't let it go. I became attached. Finally an attending had agreed to do his surgery. Dr. Graham had stated that I could assist in the surgery. During his surgery he flat lined. We were unable to bring him back. His poor little heart just couldn't take anymore. This broke me. I left Pediatrics for quit sometime, until Dr. Graham convinced me to return.

My inner remembrance of a beloved patient was abruptly stopped when Randy spoke.

"Well you see Brandon was my son. My son that you killed on the operating table. My son that we trusted you to take care of. You betrayed our trust. You killed ,him just for the hell of it. You didn't care that he had loved ones. You just wanted to cut him open and probe around inside of him. So, you see this? Right here?" she gestured to what she was doing between herself and me.

"This is payback. This is payback for taking my sweet little boy away from me. He was the only thing I had left in this world and you took him away from me. So your gonna pay. I'm gonna make sure that it is a slow and painful death. I'm gonna show you what it feels like to be cut into. I'm gonna show yopu what it feels like to have someone taken from you. Someone that you love with out a shadow of doubt. Someone that you need in your life. You will never see her ever again." She leans real close to me so she is even with my left ear and Whispers. "Callie".

She then slams the scalpel into my right arm and slowly slides it down. At this point I was hoping for death. I was hoping that I would never wake up again. Brandon's heart just couldn't keep up with treatments or even the surgery. It was his time. To think that Randy was blaming me for what happened broke my heart. That little boy that I thought of as a nephew or hell even my own son half the time.

"Fuck you" I finally managed to say. I was trying to scream it but it mearly came out as a whisper.

"Oh, yay. I see you have managed to get your voice back. let's just see how much it came back."

She had removed the scapel from my arm. I let out the best scream that I could muster. A hot searing pain made its way through my body. Randy didn't even give me time to recover. She took the scalpel and stabbed me in my other arm. I was laying their unable to move my arms or legs. But the pain, i felt every single ounce of the pain.

Randy straddled my waist and kissed me on my lips. She nuzzled my cheeck with her nose then slowly she reached my ear to only whisper:

"My son will get his revenge. I promise you that. I changed my mind. I'm not gonna let you breath any longer. You have already wasted so much air. Air that my son could be breathing. Air that you took away from him."

Randy sat up straight on my waist. I knew what was coming. I had been living in hell for months now. At least now I will finally get some peace. I'll be able to rest. I closed my eyes for the last time.

"Goodbye, Arizona. It was nice killing you" Randy raised the scalpel behind her head and drove it in to my abdomen.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, guys I'm back. sorry it took so long to update. My life has been kinda hectic for the last month. I had two aunts pass away within a week of each other as well as making trips to Cali for funeral, plus work. So once again I apologize. Can you forgive me?

Any who, this chapter leads off right after Arizona is stabbed. Hope you all enjoy. Have a great day.

Chapter 13.

Callie's POV

I don't reall have a plan as how to get Arizona out of that house, but I'm willing to try anything at this point. I need to make sure that she is ok. For some reason I have a really bad feeling about something and I really can't put my finger on it. Why didn't I just make sure that she never went back to her to begin with. I had her with me when she was hospitalized the first time, and yet I let her go back to that evil bitch. What the hell was I thinking.

The whole way to Arizona's I kept arguing with myself. Blaming myself for being so stupid as to not know what was going on. Wandering why she never told me about what was happening to her. We shared everything with each other, and as important as this why didn't she come to me. She went to Mark of all people. I know that I shouldn't be jealous considering what he went through. Part of me is glad though that she had at least someone by her side. Someone that would understand what she was going through.

Right now I have no right to think that way. Yes, I'm pissed beyond belief at Arizona for not telling me, but at the same time I know her. She has to have a reason for keeping this from me. I don't even have a right to be pissed. All that I am concerned for right now is Arizona.

I slowly pull up in front of Arizona's apartment building. Taking a quick glance up to see if she is home, you can see her lights on from the street, I see that her living room light is on. I looked around the building first just to make sure that her car is here. Spotting her's and Randy's cars. The bad feeling that I was having only increased by tenfold. Something is definitely up.

I make my up to her door having hearing nothing, not even from her neighbors. Which is really stange, considering that her neighbor has a 11 month old as well as a 4 year old. Needless to say their is always something heard.

I pressed my ear to her door, still nothing. I started to get an anxious feeling in the pit of my stomach that would not give. I took out the spare key that Arizona had given to me in case of emergency's, and I call this an emergency.

I quietly put the key into the door and twisted. I stepped in the house and what I saw nearly made me vomit. Their was blood on the carpet and walls. Blood in the kitchen especially on the fridge, that was across from Arizona's bedroom.

I stood their for what seemed like forever just taking in the scene. I quickly pulled out my phone and called 9-1-1 as I slipped into the guest bathroom.

"9-1-1 what i your emergeny?" came the operators voice.

I couldn't speak. How was Isuppose to explain this to someone that was on the phone and couldn't see what I just did.

"Hello, is anyone there?" came the operator once more.

I seemed to finally find my voice.

"Yes, my best friend needs help. Her girlfriend has been hurting her, and I'm in her apartment know. Please... I need someone. I don't know what happened... but their is blood everywhere". I was sobbing while trying to be quiet, so Randy wouldn't hear me.

"Ok ma'am you need to calmn down, do you know her address?" I quickly and quietly gave her the address. I heard a noise in the kitchen and held my breath. The operator was still talking to me on the phone. But, I wasnt paying any attention to what she was saying. I needed to make sure that Arizona was ok. Finally, what felt like an eternity I heard Arizona's voice a plain and simple "fuck you" that's my girl. Her voice only sounded as a whisper, but I could hear it. Which ment that she was still alive. I released the breath that I din't even know that I was holding.

"Ma'am, can you hear me? Help is on the way. Please stay calm. They will be their in 2 minutes. I need you to stay on the line with me to ensure your safety."

Bullshit, I need to help Arizona. I hung up the phone with the operator and quiety went down the hall to Arizona's bedroom. Making sure not to be seen as well. I reached the bedroom and noticed first off the blood. My Arizona's blood, smeared and sprayed everywhere. Arizona was laying on the bed tied by her arms and legs to the head and foot board making in to where she wouldn't be able to move. Randy was sitting on top of her bent down whispering in Arizona's ear. She then sat up and that's when I noticed the scalpel in her hands. She raised her hands above her head and started to bring the scalpel down on Arizona as if she were going to stab her.

I couldn't think, I just did. I flung myself under Arizon's body to protect her and was stabbed instead. The scapel hit in between my ribs on the right side. That shit hurt, no doubt, but it's for Arizona. I took a quick look at her and noticed that she had passed out. No doubt from the pain she was in and my added weight to her body.

I started to fight Randy, trying to get off of Arizona as well to not cause anymore damage. I punched Randy in the face, making her fall backwards. Careful to get off Arizona, I stood up to come face to face with a gun.

"Well, what are you going to do now, Callie? You can't be her night in shining armor. She killed my son, it only seems fit I do the same to her what she did to him."

"Do you think that will solve anything, Randy? Do you think that killing her will bring back your son? You might be hoping that it will. but it won't. He was sick, we both know that. He was sick and she tried everything to save him. Arizona never gives up on her patients. You of all people should know this."

As im trying to plead my case, i start to feel lite headed and its very hard to breath. I can feel my wound bleading where the scalpel is still sticking out of my side. i have my hand presed to my side to hopefully help with the bleeding.

Randy, noticing my hand held to my side, starts to walk toward me.

"You know she never loved you right. All of this was for nothing. While you were looking at her with nothing but love, she looked at me that way. She never once loved you. You saved her life for nothing." Randy said coming closer. I started to cry even though I was trying so hard not to.

"It was worth everything. She may not love me, but she is still a person. She is a person that helps children. She is a person that loves, never sees the bad in other people. You for example, she never thought you would be a PSYCHOTIC BITCH!" wrong thing to say. Randy stepped right in front of my and in one quick move pushed the scalpel the rest of the way into my body.

With what little bit of energy that I had left, I managed to shove Randy to the nearest wall to knock the gun out of her hand. No such luck. She had fallen back and as soon as she hit the wall, the gun went off. I still stood their in the same spot trying to figure out where the bullet went. I looked at Arizona, thinking that she was the recipient of the bullet. I couldn't find anything.

I looked back over to Randy, just as the police entered the appartment guns drawn. Seeing Mark behind them on his way over to me. As soon as he was in front of me, blackness evaded my senses.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks you for the reviews. Here is another chapter. Enjoy guys.

Chapter 14.

Arizona's POV

I was running rying to escape while trying to find Calliope. Everytime I thought I was getting somewhere, Randy stood in front of me laughing. I would turn one way and she would be there. The process kept repeating. Finally when I thought I got away I would see Calliope on the floor with Randy standing above her laughing, holding a gun. I started screaming.

Even though my dream seemed so real, I brought my se4lf out of it. i lay in bed trying to open my eyes. The only thing I was focused on was pain. The pain was blinding. Hence, me keeping my eyes closed. I started to remember somewhat of what happened. I started to panic and my eyes flew open. My room was not that, my room at my apartment. i was in the hospital.

I started to calm down seeing as how I wasn't with Randy anymore. i tried to lift my hands to rub my eyes, my right hand was successful but my left wouldn't move. I tried everything. finally getting a look to see why it wouldn't, I saw a huge bandage and cast over it. It was being weighed down from the cast that I couldnt move it.

My legs were burning and i had a horrible headache. I got out of bed, nearly collapsing with the weight of my body.

"Woah, Robbins what do you think you are doing?" came Mark's voice.

"I'm going home. I have to work in the morning. Why am I here? I remember some, but not enough to why I am here, and what the hell is up with my arm?"

Mark came and stood in front of me guiding me back into bed. i started to struggle with him.

"You need to calm the hell down. I'm just trying to help you. Stop trying to fight me before I give you that pretty little shot that will make you sleep." Mark had an edge to his voice that made me stop.

"Mark, please tell me what's going on. Where is Callie. I need to talk to her."

The mention of Callie's name changed Mark's expression on his face. It went from irritated to somber. I knew something was up then.

"Arizona, can you tell me what you remember? Anything? You said you remember something's please tell me." Mark pleaded with me.

"I remember Randy and I having a fight in the kitchen. I don't remember what we were fighting about. Then I remember waking up in bed and not being able to move. I was tied up. I couldn't even speak. Mark, what's going on?' I was thoroughly confused. What was he not telling me.

"What I'm going to tell you is hard. But, I need you to stay calm ok. Callie was shot." I'm pretty sure if my eyes could have came out of my sockets they would have with out a question. I got up once more trying to leave the room so i could go see Callie. I needed to see her. What happened to her? Why was she shot?

"Robbins, I told you, you needed to stay calm. Right now she is out of surgery. She was shot in her stomach and missed all vital organs and veins. Her stab wound collapsed her right lung. That as well was fixed. She's fine. She's on a ventillator to help her breath. I will let you see her in a few minutes, but the police are wanting to ask some questions."

"Who did this to her?" I was crying, barley breathing myself. I don't remember what happened that well. I need Callie beside me right now. I need her like the air I breath. She is why I put up with Randy for so long. I was trying to save her life.

"Randy" was all that Mark said. I felt my legs give out and Mark caught me. I cried and cried. I thought I was protectiong her, when in the end she still got hurt because of me.

"Mark, please let me see her. Please..." I was struggling for breath like Callie was because of me. I don't care I needed to see her.

"Ok." was all he said. He went and got a wheel chair for me and took me to Callie's room. When I saw her my heart ached. She was laying lifeless with a ventallator breathing for her. Her skin was pale, but the beautiful golden brown that i love. I reached my hand out to take her's and her hands were cold.

"She lost alot of blood. We are giving her blood every 2 hours. Arizona, she will be fine. she's gonna need alot of support. More importantly she's gonna need you. She loves you and saved your life. She risked her life to make sure you would live. Live for her. Be there for her. Even if she tries to push you away, push back." i looked at mark and noticed he was crying.

"That's what I thought I was doing in the first place. I thought I was trying to protect you and her. I love her Mark, I have loved her for a long time. This is all my fault. I thought Iwas saving her from Randy, when in the end Randy still got to her, to you as well as me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good" was all Mark said. He turned and walked out the door. leaving me with Callie for a little while.

" Please...you have to wake up. Wake up for me and Mark. We love you sooo much Callie. I'm sorry this happened to you, it should have been me not you. Why did you do that? I was trying to protect you, i didn't want you hurt, but you still got hurt. Please, Callie, please wake up" I laid my head on her hand and cried for her, I cried for Mark seeing as how I took his best friend away and put her in the hospital. I cried for Randy. if I wouldn't have taken her son away from her, Callie wouldn't be here. she would be walking these floors helping people and being the best doctor that we all know that she is.

Suddenly i thought i felt her squeeze my hand. I looked up from our joined hands and saw that her eyes were open looking at me. I reached over her head and hit the nurse's button. Mark, Bailey and Christina all ran into the room. They looked at me and saw my biggest smile on my face.

Callie was awake.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry, its been a while. So just to let you all know, I probably wont write often, and yet at times I will. It all depends on what i'm doing and if i'm busey or not. So fare warning. I hope you all like the last chapter I wrote. this chapter however enforced a mighty writer's block.

This is another reason it took so long. Well Ihope you guys like this chapter.

Chapter 16.

Callie's POV

It was black everywhere. No matter where i turned or what direction I was consumed with blackness. At first I thought my eyes were closed. I reached up with my hand to find that they were wide open. I couldn't figure out where the hell I was.

I started to walk very slowley in front of myself, not exactly sure if I would stumble over something or not. It felt like I had been walking forever, until I ran into something. I couldn't see. All I know is my nose hurt from whatever it was. Never in mylife have I been so scared. I turned to my left to cautiosly start walking in the direction of my left. Slow tantive steps.

I then again ran into a soild surface once again. i was starting to get pissed by this time, not only once did it happen but twice. I was pretty sure that my nose had to start bleeding by this point. I started in direction of my right hoping that this is the way out of my darken prison.

Nope.

Yet another wall. I couldn't control my anger and let out a hardy scream of frustration. Maybe if i keep screaming someone will hear me. I started to scream at the top of my lungs, hoping that anyone could hear me. I screamed till i couldn't any longer. My throat was burning from the abuse that I just put it through.

"You know screaming isn't going to help you. You need to calm down" came a voice from right beside me. I tensed and turned slowly. whoever this person is just came out of nowhere. I was hoping with everything that I had, that I wouldn't get mugged or even worse raped.

"I'm not going to do either of those things. Please you need to relax. Come sit" came the voice. When I finally turned fully to this person I couldn't believe my eyes. This man, had bright blue eyes that reminded me so much of Arizona's the only difference between Arizona and this man was that Arizona had blonde hair. This man had brown hair. He was quit handsome.

"Wha..What do you want from me" came the only response in my head. to say I was scared would be an under statement of the century. The only thing that I could see was him. I was still literally in the dark.

"I want to have a little talk with you Callie. That's it I promise" came this man's reply. How..Wait..Umm..

"Ho..How dou you know my name?"

"Oh, I know alot more about you than you think Callie. I know that you were born in Mexico, that you moved to Miami when you were 6 years old and grew up there until you attended med school. I know that your favorite color is navy blue, I could keep going on if you would like?" He stated. He took a seat on a bench that appeared out of nowhere. he patted the seat next to him as an invintation for me to sit next to him.

"Are you stalking me or something? Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?" I was still scared beyond belief but I needed to know who he was. Their was something familiar about him, I just couldn't place it.

"Yes, you know me, well not personally but we do have someone in common." he gave his best sime. Dimples. OMG IT'S TIMOTHY!

"Tim..Timothy?" I had to ask, their was only one person that I knew that had dimples and that is Arizona. Timothy was Arizona's brother that died in Iraq over 4 years ago.

"Nice to finally meet you Callie. I know that this might seem as a shocker to you. So please come sit." He patted the seat next to him once more. I was speechless. Now I really am freaking out here. Am I dead/ Is this why i can see Timothy?

"Your not dead Callie. You are still vary much alive."

"Would you stop reading my thoughts, its very rude. Wait why am I saying this? If I'm alive then why are you here? Am I dreaming? What the hell is going on?" I was starting to hyperventilate.

"Callie calm down. You are alive. Right now you are stuck between two worlds. The living and the dead. Kinda like limbo. You are fighting for your life right now. I thought maybe I would come and see you. Get to know the person that just saved the life of my baby sister." He stated calmnly.

I'm in Limbo. I've only heard of such things. I can't remember how I even got here. Wait..I saved Arizona's life? Huh? So confused right now.

"I know that nothing makes since right now, but it will shortly. Callie I need for you to fight. I need for you to go back. Go back to the ones that love you. Go back to helping people. Their are alot of people that depend on you."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. I straight up laughed in his face. People needed me. If they needed me so bad then why were they always leaving. Why was it I was always alone? My family don't even talk to me anymore. They left as well. What more do I have left? Who would actually want me back down their or up their? I dont know which is which. I've been alone for so long that I can't see that anyone would even care if I were gone.

"You're wrong you know that right?" He turns his head to look in my eyes. i turned my head away from him.

"How can you say that I'm needed when all everyone ever does to me is leave? The only one that I think might be hurt would be Mark. He's truley the only one that I have. I might as well not even try." i state. I know I have alot of insecurities. But at this point since im "Fighting" for my life why not give up.

"See, that the part where you are wrong. What about Arizona, the person that you just saved. My sister. What about Bailey, The Chief. The Chief looks at you like your his daughter. Mark is your best friend. The one that held your hand through everything these last couple of years. You would brake alot of hearts if you left Callie. You may be estranged with your family, but that does not mean they don't love you. Arizona for instance, would be completly misarable without you. I know that you love her, hell if you didn't you wouldn't have saved her." He said with a smirk that looked so much like his sisters.

"Why do you keep saying that I saved her? No offence Tim, but you don't know anything. You don't know what it's like to love someone when they are in love with someone else. You don't know what it's like to get promoted at work and not be able to tell your family, hoping that they might be proud of you for once in their life. Arizona, is special. She makes me feel things I have never felt before. even for just a minute or a quick Hello, gives me butterflies that last for the rest of the day. But, I cant tell her this. i can't let her know this. I will not do anything to sacrifice the friendship that I have with her." I was pacing during my little rant. I was starting to get pissed, very pissed.

"I can't tell you what to do Callie. I can only give you advise. I can't tell you to live just because of my own selfish reasons. I can't tell you to let go because no one loves you. What I can tell you are the facts. The facts are that their are people that have had the blessing to know you and then their are the ones that haven't gotten to see the you that most people love and charish." Timothy turns his whole body towards me and grabs my hard looking straight in my eyes.

"There is someone that would be devistated if you didn't return. There is someone who would lose their daughter and their is someone that would lose a best friend. There is someone that would need your talents as a doctor that would help them walk again or even to write their name again. Callie you are great. You might not feel it, but their are people that know you are great. Greatness isn't something that you can snap your fingers and do. Greatness is something that you are born with and achieve. You have done both of those things. You were born to be great and when you put your mind to it your are great. Hell, from what I've been seeing you don't even try to be great, it just flows through you." he smiles his little dimple smile.

I let out a soft chuckle.

"I'm going to go, you have some thinking on your part. I just hope you make the right choice, no matter what you decide, where ever you go, you are still great." Timothy stands then starts to walk away. I turn my head back in front of me.

I don't know how long I stayed in that same spot just thinking. Thinking of people ones that I would leave behind, thinking or the ones that have left me behind. Thinking about the accomplishments that I have yet to make and the ones that I failed at.

I've made up my mind.

All I hear is beeping and soft murmurs of voices. My black world is starting to fade to a gray color, the a bright white. I slowly open my eyes to see the one person i was hoping to see.

Arizona.

"Calliope! Your awake!"


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Hi guys! Sorry this update is so late. I think I have finally fixed my computer! Yay right. Maybe now I can update even more. Seriously missed updating. This chapter might be a little on the dark side. Explains how this whole situation really started between Arizona and Randy. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. You never know I might be posting 2 chapters today. It all depends on how much I get into it. So please enjoy Peace, Love and Trust. Again, thank you for sticking through this with me.

Chapter 17.

Callie's POV

I could only stare as I saw the beautiful face of an angel. I had to close my eyes thinking that I was dreaming. Upon opening them again I could tell it wasn't a dream. Arizona truley was sitting here with me. Even though her eyes were puffy from crying and her features were of a paste coloring, she was still the georgeous person that I fell in love with.

I couldn't help the sob that escaped my lips. The sob that just thinking that I would never be able to see her again crossed my mind. Gently raising my hand I placed it on her cheek. The feeling of her skin on my hand was all I needed to confirm that I was not dreaming. She truley was here with me.

By this yime we both were crying our eyes out. I pulled Arizona into a hugging embrace the best that we both could manage with our injuries, Mainly, I just needed to feel her. To know that she was here. It was like my imagination kept playing games on me. Kinda lije if I blink then she will disappear. God knows that was not what I wanted in the least. I wanted to hold her till I could hold any longer. I wanted to kiss her pain and tears away, to let her know that I would forever be here for her. To let her know that I would be thier to comfort her through the good and bad times.

But, their was one thing that was truley bugging me. ok I take that back their was more than a couple of things, mainly a big list that I needed to know. I, unfortuantly had to break our little moment. i needed answers that only Arizona could answer for me. I was going to be patient knowing that this was going to be a hard subject to broach. But I needed to know.

"Why didn't you tell me Arizona?" I whispered in her ear, only to fel her pull away so fast that I could still feel the heat of her body against mine.

"I couldn't let you see the real me." What was she talking about 'see the real me?' I probably had the dumbest look on my face from trying to figure out what she just said that I blurted out with out even thinking.

"Who is the real you? Are you still the same person that helps children every single day? Are you still the person that loves to wear wheelie sneaks just to see her patients light up by the pure adorableness that it brings? Are you still my best friend that no matter what happens that can still bring a smile to my face or any other person for that matter? Do you still eat an abundace of doughnuts when you are in need of comfort? But mainly Are you still a good man in a storm?"

She grew uncomfortably quiet to the point where i thought she wasn't breathing. If it were possible it seemend that her skin color grew even paler. She looked everywhere but at me. Searching it seemed for the answers that I was looking for. Finally, I heard her take in a ragged breath.

"Callie...I'm still everything that you mentioned. Maybe not so much the last part." her beautiful eyes started to mist over. She still had a hold of my left hand and I started to feel it losen its hold, I held it tighter not wanting to lose what little comfort it brought.

"Arizona, you by far are a good man in a storm. You save children, you save little tiny humans. Hell, I bet even that dimpled smile that you got going could probably save some ones life... actually I know for a fact that it could save someones life, cause it sure as hell saved mine."

Arizona pulled away all together.

"Callie, don't. Just don't. I am the reason that you are here in this bed. You giving me compliments is not going to help that matter by making it better for me. What is it that you want to know? What happened that started this? Well lets see where should I begin?"

She was starting to get angry. LIek her face flushing and a wild look that replaced the clear blue that I fell in love with the first time that I saw them.

"I killed her son when I was an intern. I killed him and was unable to save his life. I tried my hardest. Brandon was the sweetest little boy ever. He loved the movie 'Cars' he loved trains and when he wasn't feeling good from the radiation he was on he would only let me rock him in the rocking chair that we keot in his room. His favorite song to be sung to him to calm him down was 'one sweet day'. I was their for him from the very start. Then one morning we ran scans on him to check the progress of the tumor, it grew from the size of a pea to the size of a grapefruit. We rushed him into surgery that same day. He never came out. his heart ws so weak that he just could'nt take any more. He died with my hands inside of him. I guess that was when Randy snapped. Did you know that she went to med school just so that she could get revenge for her son? Did you know that she transferred here just so that she could kill me? No, you probably didn't"

All this information was too much to take, but I didn't want her to stop. She needed to get this out. She had been holding it in for far to long. It angered me to see what all she has been through that I was never thier for.

"Did you also now that she whould whip me when she saw me talking to you? She thought that I was cheating on her with you. The very first time was when Bailey found me. You wanna see what it looks like now?"

Before I could respond she tore the back of her gown off. What I saw horrified me to belief. She had strips all over her back, even with carving like the mord 'mine' and 'cheater' etched into her. This beautiful person has gone through so much and for someone to hurt another person this bad was beyond me. Tears were streaming down my face. I was the cause for her pain for the hurt that she went through. She quickly pulled the gown back up and turned swiftly toward me.

"Did you know that she used to have me sleep with men just for her pleasure? Did yuo know that she would pay these men to use objects to rape me with? Did you Callie? Did you?"

By this point her voice was raising higher and higher. I tried to reach for her hand again more to calm her down then for my own benefit. She was not going for it. She continued to pace the small room while she retold some of the abuse she went through. my heart broke a little more each time she told me something different.

"Do you wanna know why I didn't tell you?" she stopped pacing just to look at me in the eyes. Serius look on her face that scared me.

"the reason that I didn't tell you was because she threatened to kill you and Mark. She even had a box that sat in the front room that had your name on it. You wanna know what was in the box? It was a gun with yours and Marks names on it. More than once if I didn't comply to a demand that she wanted dhe would reach into the box that had a combination that I didn't know and start to load the gun. I was to terrified to tell anyone Callie. I was to afraid that this world would lose one of the most beautiful people that I know. Was I being selfish? Maybe. But it was my selfishness that kept you and Mark alive."

She started pacing after her confession. I didn't really know how to feel at theis point except betrayed, hurt, hostile, depressed,were only just a few, but mainly pain for the fact that it happened to Arizona. I had mixed emotions about everything that I was hearing.

Suddenly their was noise outside of the room. The door flew open and Mark came busting through. I looked over to Arizona only to find that she wasn't their. Insteasd she laid on the floor in the fetal position murmoring "Please, don't hurt me! Please, I'll do anything that you want. Please, don't hurt me" over and over again.

i looked over at Mark and he looked down at Arizona. Carefully walking over to her as not to startle her he bent down and laid a comforting hand on her back, only for her to flinch away. I was able to find my voice.

"Arizona, sweetie, it's ok. It's just Mark." She looked up very slowly and saw that it was infact Mark. The look in her eyes broke my heart to pieces. It was the look of a scared little kid, afraid that her parents were their to punish her. She looked so small, so fragile. Iknew from that second I wanted her with me always. Forever.

"Mark, bring her here please" I whispered. Mark looked up at me and nodded his head as if understanding what I wanted. Very easily he lifted Arizona into his arms and laid her on the bed next to me. She rolled over and clung herself to me crying.

Mark stayed in the room for a little bit. Before he left I asked him what it was that he needed. His look of concern went to immediate rage. It was a look I have never seen before.

"Arizona...Arizona is..."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews. Hmmm lets see if any of you corrected correctly. I really am enjoying writing this story. Hopefully my next one will be a happy one. Guess we all have to wait and see. Anyways here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

Arizona's POV

"Arizona...Arizona is..."

"Mark do not and I repeat, DO NOT finish that statement" I said as I started to stir from Calliope's arms. I don't even remember that I fell asleep. Even though, that was one of the best sleeping experiances that I have had in a long time.

My whole body is sore, but my mind feels like a little of the haze that it has been in for a while has cleared a little.

"You know?" Mark asked. How could I forget, I was there when It happened. I was there when all everyone in the room did was laugh when it was happening. I was the one that was put on display for the whole world to see. So yeah I know

"Yes, I know" I couldn't look at Callie for fear of what she would think of me now that I am in this situation. A situation that I did not want, but a situation that I don"t know if I could take away. Every doctor that you go to claims that you have options. Yes, I must agree you do have an option, but are you willing to go through with those options, are you willing to give something up that has become apart of you for a little while. These so called options are hard to figure out. I don't care who you are. These are the worst that anyone could go through.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on? I feel as if you guys are keeping something from me. Your not dying are you?" How in the HELL am I suppose to explain this to her.

"I promise I will tell you , just not right now please. I'm still trying to get my head around it as it is." Callie just nodded her head and squeezed my hand in understanding.

I very easily and stifley extracted myself out of the bed. Mark on my side in an instant. I grabbed his hand and lead him out the door. It's not that I didn't want Callie to know, It's just I need a little while to think about it myself.

"Mark, please don't say anything to anyone right now. But I need a favor." After explaining what I needed and when, Mark agreed and left to do as I asked. Since, technically i'm not suppose to be walking or even moving right this minute. I slowly and I mean slowly walk (like at a snail's pace) back to the room that Callie and I are sharing. Since Callie woke up, I demanded that I be put in the same room as her that way I would be able to keep my own eyes on her to make sure that she was fine. I guess it's more for my bebifit than anyone elses, but I don't care. I got her in this situation and I plan on sticking to her like glue, till I know she is healed and dosn't want me around anymore.

I walked through the door to find Callie sleeping. I slowly lowered myself to cuddle into her side. Only in her arms have I felt the most safe. Marks came in second. But. Callie's definantly safe. Callie wrapped her arms round me and I felt as if I melted into her.

"Are you going to tell me or do you still need a little time?" She asked. I sat their for a few minutes thinking if I should tell he now or wait.

Their suddenly was a knock at the door. Mark entered with a wheel chair.

"Let's go blondie, people to see and people for me to do" I couldn't help the giggle that came from me. Even though this was a rough situation you had to give him credit for trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Mark, you are suck a perv. Is that all you think about?" Callie asked. Mark seemed to think about his answer

"Nope, dont think I do." He stated matter of factly. Which earned a loud laugh from me. I sat up slowly and turned around to face Callie. I bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll be back. Get some sleep. I'll explain I promise" she nodded her head and with Marks help I got in the wheel chair. Right before we were out the door Callie all but hollard

"Mark, take care of her, she's pretty special to me." She was looking at me the whole time.

"No problem Torres. I've got this" with that we walked out the door. I was thinking so hard that I wasn't paying attention to the fact that we were outside the room.

"Mark, you told her what happened didn't you?" I asked out of curiosity. Mark came in front of the wheel chair and bent down so that we were face to face. He had the most serious face that I have ever seen him have. It almost made me want to laugh to a certain degree. Cause come one Mark, serious?

"Yeah, I did. It will be ok Arizona. I know right now seems like life is tormenting you and you feel as if your in a black hole that just keeps going on and on. But, their are people here that care about you and that are willing to be thier every step of the way. I know we had a rough start and I'm sorry for that. But I am here now. I am here for you whenever you need me. I don't plan on leaving. I'm going to get on your nerves at times, but that's just me showing that I care. We are a family and I don't intend to lose a piece of that family."

I was stuck speachless. It's usually me that makes the speaches, but I have to give him credit that was on hellofa speech. Not being able to think of something to say I flung my arms around his shoulders and started to cry.

"Hey, none of that. What do you say we go and getcha looked at?" I just nodded.

We walked in and found the place empty. I looked at Mark who had a slight grin on his face and shrugged his shoulder. He helped me onto the table for the examination then left. I love Mark to death, but I love him even more for leaving.

The door opened to the examine room which startled me and I jumped off the table and landed on the floor. Needless to say I was once again in the fetal position. I was waiting and waiting, but nothing happened. A hand wasrubbing my back to try and comfort me. Trying to ease me out of my shock. The voice was soothing as well as the tender touch to my back.

"Arizona, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. It's ok." after about ten minutes, I uncurled myself to look at her.

"I didn't mean to scare you sweetie. How bout we get you up off the floor and get started?Hmm?" I couldnt speak. She still looks the same as the day that she left.

"Addison" was all I said till I hugged her to me for dear life.


	19. Chapter 19

AN:/ Thank you all for the reviews. They fuel my fire. I hope you all are enjoying the chapters, now that I have a running computer. Just cross your fingers and hope that it dosnt go out once again. Thanks again, hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 19

Addison's POV

"Addison" was all I said till I hugged her to me for dear life.

In all the time that I have known Arizona, have I ever seen her this broken. This was not the same Arizona that I have come to trust and to love. Granted I don't exactly know her like Mark and Callie do, but I saw the reason they do a long time ago. She is one of the sweetest and kindest people that you will ever meet.

If you needed anything, Arizona made sure that she was able to find it for you. If you needed a shirt she would give you the one straight off your back, that was for sure.

The thing that gets me is why this had to happen to her. She did not deserve to have this type of life, the one that she was living for so long. She didn;t deserve the hurt that she has suffered already and know she has something esle to worry about. Something that did not come from love. Whatever her decision I will stand behind her one hundred percent.

"It's ok sweetie, no ones going to hurt you again do you hear me? I will make sure of that." She still had a death grip on me afraid that I was going to leave her alone.

Her whole personna was diferent as well. She didn't speak like she used to. she was more quiet and reseved. Maybe for the fact that if she would say something she would be hurt from the words that she spoke. Her features haunted me she was way too thin, her cheeks were sunken in making her dimples nearly disappear from sight. She was pale, kinda like the sickly pale that comes with staying up for a week straight with vomiting. This definitely was not Arizona, per se.

"I'm sorry, Addison. I didn't mean to fall apart on you like that." she mumbled. I think if it were not for me being so close I would not have heard what she said.

"Oh honey, you have nothing to apologise for. I am so glad that you are here and that you are ok. You will get through this. I will be their if you need me at anytime. Even just to talk ok? I know that right now is a crap time but you are strong and hell even to stubborn to let this get you down for too long." That earned a chuckle out of her. Just hearing it brought a smile to my face, cause hearing it I know that she would be just fine with time.

"I have to ask, can you tell me what happened that way I know how to do about you examination. So I won' t hurt you anymore than you are?" she nodded her head. I sat on the edge of the bed while she still clung to me.

To be honest I didn't want to let her go. It didn't seem real for me but once i looked into her shallow eyes that use to be so bright and happy, i knew that it would be real. She never tried to pull away. She seemed as if she were comfortable to be held. Maybe she was never really shown affection at all.

"Randy and I had a fight and somehow I must have passed out from her pushing me or me hitting my head, i don't know though. When I woke up I couldn't see anything. I was blindfolded. I could tell that I was naked though. I was couldn't move my arms or legs. She had tied me to the bed using zip ties. This wasn't the first time she had done it though, so I tried to relax as much as I could. I kept thinking to myself. if it's anything like last time, I can handle it." She took in a shakey breath and was quiet for a moment.

She was gathering her thoughts. She shifted a little in my lap burying her head in the crookof my neck. I could feel the tears before i heard the sob. I slowly rubbed my hand over her back only to t\feel it tense under my hand. I kept rubbing till I felt her start to relax. By her hugging me as she were, she was sitting on my lap, slowly she started to talk once more.

"I felt it before I heard what was going on. I felt rough hands running up between my thighs. I knew for a fact that this was not a womans hand. I got use to Randy doing things to me that I never paid much attention to her until she released me the next morning, but this was different. This was different. I tried closing myself off to try and get him off of me. He just laughed and started hitting me. Trying to get me to open myself for him. He started to get pissed, like really pissed. He took off his belt and started hitting me with it on my thighs or stomach. He hit me one last time on the top of my vigina. I tried to get away I promise I did. But when he hit me I accidently opened my legs and that was all he needed. I have never been with a man before and he took that away from me. It hurt so bad Addison, It went on for hours. There were three guys that I know of for sure. If I wouldn't do something one of the other's would hit me or poke at me till i did what the wanted. I know Randy was their cause each time they hit me I could hear her laughing in the back ground. I was humiliated."

By this time she was crying so hard that I had to try and calm her down. I was sort of relieved that she quit for a brak. The story she was telling was making me sick to my stomach. The visual that I got in my head of the torture she went through was more than I could bare. I had one more quick question for her.

"Was that the only time it happened?" She shook her head no. That made me appaled only further.

"Not their were four other times that this happened. The other times they used things. They used canes to beat me with and objects to rape me with. I know cause they told me one that they used a boken table leg." What? I was starting to get enraged with this information.

"randy was always there. Laughing and telling them, give it to the bitch, the guys would just laugh and be even more rough."

"How far along are you?" I asked

"I don't know." She whispered.

"Come on, lets take a look." She nodded her head and untangled from me. I stood up so she could lay on her back on the table.

"I'm gonna do a vaginal examination ok?" She didn't speak again. just kept nodding when I asked her something.

She had alot of damage done to her inner walls. Cuts that should not be their as well as alot of tearing. I gently rubbed ointment on the tears and cuts. Making sure that that these wounds would heal.

"You have quite a bit of tissue damage. But within two to three months everything should he healed enough. I am going to prescribe an ointment that should help the healing process. You will need help applying this 3 times a day. Is their a certain person that you trust that would do this for you? How bout Bailey?" I asked thinking of a person that arizona trusts and won't go telling her buisness like everyone else.

"I don't know." Was her only reply. I made a mental note to talk to Bailey myself about Arizona's treatments.

"Ok, lets have a look shall we?" Again all I got was a nod.

I govered her legs to ensure her more of privacy. I didn't want her to feel as if she were on display once again. I gently lifted up her gown to expose her midriff. I grabbed the transducer off the cart. I placed a generous amount of jelly to her belly. What I saw shocked the HELL out of me.

"Ah...Arizona? How log ago was the first insident?" I asked.


	20. Chapter 20

AN:/ So who guessed correctly? Well if you did then congratulations. You win a cute puppy! Lol you guys are awesome! Look two chapters in one day! Ok well here is the next chapter.

Chapter 20.

Addison's POV (continued)

"Ah...Arizona? How log ago was the first insident?" I asked.

"Umm...bout 5 months ago. Why?" she asked.

"Cause I would say that is exactly how far along you are." I stated. I got nothing but silence. I looked up at her and saw tears. My heart broke even more for her. She did not deserve this type of pain. Suddenly she was hysterical.

"Addison, please tell me it's ok. I didn't take anything. Please Addison is the baby ok. Please!" I looked and looked and was shocked at what else I found. I would have been ecstatic if it were a different situation.

"They are fine. No problems that I can detect. Lungs look good, growth is perfect. They are just fine." I said hoping that Arizona would catch on.

" ...they? What do you mean they?" She asked looking confused. It was a little cute to see the light bulb go off.

"Twins? Addie I'm having twins?" I nodded my head. I also had the sex of them just in case she wanted to know. Every spot that I could I took a picture of. Including thier genders.

"You are far along enough to know thier genders. Do you want to know?" She took a deep breath and shook her head to the opposite. I couldn't blame her. This was alot of info to take in at once.

"Can you take pictures? I want to think about it first Addie. I still need to tell Callie. Mark knows cause he took blood from me."

"You haven't told Callie yet?" I asked kinda shocked by this information.

"No, I've known I was pregnant a total of a week before all this crap happened. I still can't get my mind around it. I was starting to feel different. So I snuck into the supply closet and got a test. I didn't believe the test so I drew some blood and ran it under a Jane Doe. What am I going to tell her Addie? She's not going to understand. She probably hates me from what I put her through." She shed some more tears.

"How about the truth. Arizona, no matter what this was not your fault. You didn't ask for a abusive girlfriend. you didn't ask to be raped. This was not your fault. If I am correct Calile was their with you when Randy was arrested is that right? What makes you think that she hates? Arizona, that woman loves you with everything that she has. You are her whole world. Talk to her. I'm more than sure she will understand." I stated matter of factly. She needed to hear this. She needed t see that she was loved.

"Tell you what I give you these photo's in a sealed envelope so you and CAllie both can see them, that is after you talk to her." I decided to make doubles of them. One copy for Arizona and the other for a just incase situation, mainly for the police reports.

"Yeah that's a great Idea." She said

"How about I walk you back to your room. That way I get a chance to see Callie as well. I'll tell her for know that I had a special case and that I bumped into you on the way back and offered to bring you back from some scans that you had done." I offered. I really did want to see Callie and maybe with me there Arizona might have the strenght that she needs to tell her.

"That sounds great!" She said with a little more hope in her voice.

"Ok, lets getcha in a wheel cahir and take a to your girl." It took us a couple of minutes to get her situated in the wheel chair due to her injuries that looked hellacious to the eye. I made sure to have her covered up on the way back to the room.

We got outside of the room and I stoppedcrouched down in front of her and asked

"YOu ready for this?"

"No, but it needs to be done. I'm just afraid that she will hate me. Or want nothing to do with me anymore. I can't lose my best friend Addie. I just can't."

"You won't. Do yu want me to stay while you tell her?" I ask trying to be as supportive as possible.

"Yes, no, Idon't know." came her small voice.

"How bout we play it by ear? We will see how it goes k?" she nods her head. I stand back up and push the wheelcahir back into the room. Callie sits up with a big smile on her face. looking directly at Arizona. I smile myself knowing that these two are made to love one another, no matter what the circumstances are. Finally, Callie notices that I am in the room, her faces goes to tatal shock, I can't help but laugh.

"Geeze Cal, nice to see you too." I tease.

"Addison, what are you doing here?"

"Just had a special case that I was working on and I bumped into Arizona on the way here and decided I would woo you with my presence." I give her a cocky grin.

"Woo me? Seriously? Wow, you need some new lines in order to woo anyone." I feigned hurt. Which got a chuckle out of everyone. I helped Arizona out of her wheel chair, but she wanted to lay with Callie instead of her own bed. God, these two were too cute.

"So hows it hanging?" i ask and all I got out of both of them was a disgusted face, which made me laugh even harder.

"Do I have to tell you how wrong that statement was on all accounts?" Callie stated

We all laughed and had a good time bringing back old memories. After awhile it quieted down. I looked at Arizona and she gave me a nod. I took that as a sign that It was my time to leave. I stood to my feet.

"Well ladies, i't time for me to say my bye's. It's been real but I must go. Now don't cry that I am gone, you will see me again." This earned loud laughter. I gave each of them a long hug and quietly left the room.

As I was walking from the room, I only had one prayer in my head and that was for arizona and Callie to finally face their feelings for one another and be the support that they both needed through a time like this.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey guys. How have you been? Sorry I've been gone for awhile. I was on vacation. My very first one ever! It was pretty awesome. We spent a week just camping and swimming and thats bout it. My whole family went so that was an adventure in it self lol. Anywho hope you guys can forgive me for the delay for an update. Hope you allare enjoying the chapters. I want to that all of you for the awesome reviews. They mean the world to me and your oppinon on my writing helps alot. Thanks guys.

**Warning: This chapter may include thoughts of suicide and mentioning of rape.**

Chapter 21.

Callie's POV

I was kinda nervous for the simple fact that Arizona hasn't said anything since Addison departed nearly ten minutes ago. She was just laying on me, not that I minded in the least little bit. I was actually greateful that she was here with me. Laying in my arms where I know she is safe. I knew something was up, but I didn't want to push her. So I sat and waited patiently.

About fifteen minutes passed and I felt Arizona tense up then ask

"If I tell you something do you promise you wont get mad?" I couldn't help the smile thatcame to my face thinking of how child like that Arizona could be. It warmed my heart, cause even though with all this despair that she was facing she was still in their. her old self.

"Never." I could never be mad at her not even if I actually did try.

She turned her head to look at me and I noticed the tears that were in her eyes. How can such a beautiful person such as Arizona be in so much pain that was caused by someone that she trusted?

She locked her sky blue eyes with mine.

"Promise?" she asked so small that I started to tear myself.

I lifted my hands to her cheek to wipe the tears that were finally cascading down her cheeks away. I looked her straight in the eyes hoping to convey the truth that I was saying through my eyes.

"Nothing you say or do will ever, I mean ever make me hate you Arizona. I am here for you even if you don't want me here. I'm not going anywhere." I continued to hold her face in my hands and stare in her eyes. Trying my damnest to give her the strength that she needs. Arizona was the one that broke eye contact.

She started to rummage around the bed. She pulled an envelope from her side and just held it in her hand.

"I had these done today. I'm not sure what to think. I've known for a week about it already and after everything that has happened, I just feel numb. It's too late to do anything about it and I don't know if I would be able to anyhow. I feel so lost and confused that I feel as if I am in a nightmare that I just can't wake up from. But, on the plus side at least im not alone in this nightmare. Your here with me and it makes this bad dream seem barable. I'm afraid I'll wake up and you will no longer be their and that this really is happening and your gone. I can't lose you Callie. You the only thing that makes since right now, and if I open my eyes from this hellish dream you would just be a figment of my imagination. I've tried to think of ways that I could do this alone, I've thought of ways that maybe if I left here for good, you all would be happier. I'm not going to lie, it's still their. Just run away from this mess and never come back. I am not the type of person to admit that I need help, but the only type of help that I need right now is just you. I need you Callie. I have never asked anyone for anything but I am not ashamed to say I need you."

I held her a little closer to my body. Life with out Arizona... I just could'nt imagine it. And to be honest, it scared the crap outta me to even think of it. I stayed quiet though knowing that she was nowhere done yet.

"Do you remember about a month and a half ago when I came to work wearing a long sleve shirt under my scrubs? Well, I tried then but I didnt get very far cause everytime I thought of taking my own life your face was all I saw. You saved my life and you didn't even know about it. You were always constantly in my head. I may have distanced myself from you, but you were always here." she places my hand on her her heart and intertwines our fingers together.

"I came home one night and I had just barley even closed the door I was nocked out. I don't know how long I was out for but when I woke up I was tied up in a basement. they gagged me. Randy was their with two guys I have never seen or meet before. I was naked hiding in a corner thinking that maybe if I made myself to where they couldn't see me they wouldn't hurt me. I had no idea that randy would be capable of the sick and demented things that she made me do. I was in that basement for three days while they tortured me and Randy to the cheif that I was sick at home with the flu. I remember both of the guys had tied me to a table that they put down their and took turns beating me and raping me. I cried and cried. Never in my life had I felt something so painful in my life. I was a virgin. I have never had sex with a male in my entire life and they took that away from me. They called me a disgusting dirty whore that diserved to get the shit kicked out of her. they would whip me with anything that they found and also raped me with the same object. They took my virginity with a leg of a table. Randy would watch these guys hit and rape me. She just stood in the cornor and watched them with a smile on her face. She never stopped them. She encouraged them to do it harder. Telling them that I liked it hard and rough. When the guys had to go to the bathroom they did it on me. They peed on me saying that they were marking their teritory. They treated me as if I were a dog. Hell, I think a dog would get better treatment than I did. Randy would sometimes get in the mix with them. Helping them hurt me. They would untie me for a little bit then come back for me. I fought with everything that I had to get away. They were to strong though. I had almost gotten away when out of nowwhere Randy punched me in the face and nocked me out. I bounced my head off the cement floor and passed out. I was only able to wake up when I noticed one of the guys taking me analey. The pain from my head and bottom was too much and I passed out again. When I woke up I was laying in my bed. I was washed and in pajamas. Randy was laying in bed next to me and I just curled myself in a ball and cried myself to sleep. That wasn't the first time that they took me their. You were my strenghth to get me out of my hell hole. Literally"

I tried to hold back my tears, but it didn't work. I was openly crying for the pain that my Arizona went through. All I could ask myself was why? Why her?

"Was hung from my wrists to endure hours of whipings across my back. But, none of that compares to the pain that I felt when I saw you in this hospital bed because of me. That was the scariest thing in my life. Thinking that I might lose you because of myself. Right now this very momnet I am oh so pissed off for the fact that she had to leave wth a parting gift. What I hold in this envelope will probably change everything. Actually, I know that it will change everything. It will change for the simple fact that I can't do anything about it right now. I can't predict or even see what you will think of me from this."

We sat in silence. i never even tried to interrupt her. She need to get this off her chest and her heart. She needed someone that she could trust and I will do whatever I can for her. I will be her rock when she needs someone to cry on. I would never leave her. Whatever is in the envelope does not matter for the simple fact that she is here and she had to go through in order to be here with me.

Her head was resting on my shoulder and after all that she has told me I wanted her to feel like she was loved for the very first time in a long while. I lifted her head to look at me. Very slowly I gave her a peck on her lips. Her lips were so sweet and soft. She needed the reassurance and I had no problem in seeing that she got what she needed and desreved.

Arizona was the one that surprised me and deepened the kiss. She took and I gave fully and open hearted. Her fingers combed through my hair making me feel grounded and not like I was on cloud nine from the amazing feelings that she was creating in me.

We pulled away slowly. She rested her forehead on to mine and was breathing hard. She opened her eyes and the twinkle in her eyes was back. It took my breath away. It was the look that I have been searching for for a long time now. The look that first drew me to her. With out thinking I said what was swimminginmy head since I meet her.

"I love you Arizona" I kissed her again and she immediatly pulled away.

" Dont say that, please don't say that." Silent tears falling

" I am absolutly inlove with you Arizona Elizabeth Robbins and I have been for a long time now." I said trying to make her look at me.

"Please don't." She kept pleading with me.

"Too late mi amor hermoso." This time it was Arizona that initiated the kiss.

A/N: And thats the end of this chapter.

mi amor hermoso means "My beautiful love". Love google translate. anyways hope you all like d this chapter. let me know. Please click the little review button and tell me what you think. Thanks again guys.


End file.
